Les milles âmes
by JekoOh
Summary: Nous sommes en 1996, lors de la sixième années d'Harry Potter. Pendant les vacances de Juillet, Fudge a engagé Aaron Prescott, un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, au poste d'Auror. Il intègre alors l'équipe de Gary Lynch et ensemble devront protéger Poudlard du retour imminent du seigneur des ténèbres. Tout se passe bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse bestiole bouffe les élèves...
1. Prologue - Le nouveau membre

Salut tout le monde!

Je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfiction sur Harry Potter! :D J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! :D Cette fiction est de plus en plus 'sombre' (si je peux vraiment la qualifier comme ça) au fil des chapitres, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis Rating T :)

* * *

Résumé: Aaron Prescott est un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban ayant été engagé comme Auror. Celui-ci travail désormais dans l'équipe de Gary Lynch et il devront protéger Poudlard du retour de Voldemort. En effet, nous sommes en 1996, Fudge croit enfin en le retour du mage noir depuis la bataille du ministère. Il met donc tout en œuvre afin de rassurer le monde des sorciers.

Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'intégrer un ancien Mangemort à l'intérieur de Poudlard?

* * *

Évidemment, j'vais pas résumé toute l'histoire ici, il se passera bien d'autre chose qu'un simple mangemort parmi les Aurors, mais vous verrez bien si vous lisez jusqu'où bout! ;)

Comme d'hab, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas SAUF (et c'est là où je voulais en venir parce que y'en a deux que j'aime plutôt pas mal dans mes personnages...) Aaron Prescott (fatalement), Gary Lynch (pour la petite histoire, il s'appelle Gary parce que j'ai pas mit Sirius Black dedans et que son interprète est Gary Oldman, voilà voilà...), Noah Riedel, Stan Folley et Joy Winkler (je ne l'aime pas trop celle-là...)

Je vous laisse sur la lecture de ce prologue! :D Je posterais le prochain chapitre mercredi ou bien dimanche prochain ça dépend :):) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue

 _Prison d'Azkaban, 29 Juillet 1996 à 10 h._

« Vous êtes certain que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Évidemment que oui ! Qui refuserait une opportunité pareille ? Il faudrait être fou…

\- Justement…

\- Igor Karkaroff nous a bien donné des noms de Mangemort en échange de liberté… Pourquoi, _lui,_ ne le ferait pas ?

\- Monsieur Fudge, avec tout le respect que je vous dois… Je doute que…

\- Taisez-vous… C'est un ordre ! Maintenant que nous sommes certains que le seigneur des ténèbres est de retour, il faudra surveiller les bâtiments les plus importants de notre monde… »

Le Ministre de la magie et un Auror marchaient jusqu'à arriver à une cellule de la prison d'Azkaban. Dedans se trouvait un homme qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de les voir.

« C'est lui ?

\- Oui ! Aaron Prescott ! En chair et en os… Plus ou moins…

\- Eh bien qu'attendez-vous ! Sortez-le de là !

\- Mais… Monsieur le Ministre, il a…

\- Je sais ce qu'il a fait ! Il n'est pas le seul à avoir participé à la première guerre, à avoir utilisé les sortilèges impardonnables et à être un ancien Mangemort enfin… Allez… Sortez-le de cette prison et emmenez-le au Ministère. »

L'Auror s'exécuta, ne pouvant désobéir à Cornelius Fudge. Il était malgré tout très étonné de cette demande. Le prisonnier ne disait rien et les suivit sans broncher.

« Je tiens tout de même à dire que nous avons eu un mal fou à l'attraper… » Grogna l'Auror.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Ministère et s'installèrent dans le bureau de Fudge. Le prisonnier était menotté à sa chaise et jetait un œil à tout ce qu'il y avait dans le bureau. La marque des ténèbres qu'il avait à son bras était très nette à cause du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui.

« Aaron Prescott… Commença le Ministre. Je suppose que vous voulez quitter la prison d'Azkaban ? »

Le concerné hocha la tête.

« Bien… Bien… Alors je vais vous proposer un marché… Vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux pas vous libérer comme ça sans raison. »

Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

« Bon… Que dites-vous de devenir un Auror ? »

L'Auror qui avait accompagné Fudge dans la prison d'Azkaban s'étouffa à l'entente de cette proposition.

« Vous êtes fou ! Dit-il. C'est un Mangemort !

\- Taisez-vous Monsieur Lynch, je ne vous ai pas sonné… Et puis, nous en avons déjà discuté. Répondit Fudge. »

Il se retourna vers Aaron.

« Nous avons vu pendant ces dix dernières années que vous avez de grandes capacités. Nous nous sommes donc penché dans nos archives et avons trouvé que votre technique en matière de magie est exceptionnelle ! C'est alors qu'une idée nous est venue, vous intégrerez l'équipe de Monsieur Lynch et serez sous ses ordres en échange de votre sortie de prison ! Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Le silence régnait dans le bureau, le prisonnier avait l'air de réfléchir à la proposition.

« Alors ? Je tiens tout de même à préciser que les membres de votre équipe auront des ordres précis en ce qui vous concerne. Le moindre faux pas et ils vous immobiliseront. Le retour à Azkaban ne sera, bien-sûr, pas qu'une simple option… Néanmoins, c'est un privilège exceptionnel que vous avez là, car aucun autre prisonnier ayant commis les mêmes crimes que vous n'ont eu droit à une sortie de prison, même si votre bonne conduite à jouer en votre faveur.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas de raison de dire non… Répondit le prisonnier très calmement. Par contre… Je veux que ma baguette soit réparée. Je refuse d'en avoir une nouvelle…

\- Bien-sûr… Je ne vois pas d'objection… Vous voyez, on s'entend plutôt bien ! Monsieur Lynch, veuillez détacher votre nouveau collègue. »

Il le fit à contrecœur et sortirent ensemble du bureau. Aaron allait découvrir la nouvelle équipe avec qui il allait travailler.

« Fudge avait sans doute des excréments de dragon dans le cerveau pour croire que c'était une bonne idée… Marmonna Lynch. Voilà, on est au bureau. Je suis Gary Lynch, le chef d'équipe, voici Joy Winkler, Noah Riedel et Stan Folley qui détient le record du plus jeune Auror à avoir intégré le Ministère de la Magie à tous justes 19 ans. Dit-il fièrement.»

Noah était quelqu'un de très amusant, mais aussi très timide, elle était la seule assise à une chaise avec un objet moldu en main qui n'était autre qu'une console de jeu. Aaron était plus que dégouté à la vue de cette sang-de-bourbe.

Joy, quant-à-elle, s'intéressait à Aaron et voulait lui poser beaucoup de question. L'ancien prisonnier essayait par tous les moyens de l'éviter pour ne pas lui parler.

Stan discutait avec le patron pour en savoir un peu plus sur la raison de l'arrivée de ce nouveau membre.

Et Aaron, qui avait réussi à échapper des questions de Joy, s'était installé sur un fauteuil, loin du groupe, les bras croisé en attendant sa baguette.

« Bon ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais vous expliquer la mission qui nous a été donnée. Maintenant que les détraqueurs ont déserté Azkaban, il y a de forte chance qu'ils attaquent les villages, les écoles et les banques. L'équipe de Maugrey se charge de la protection de Gringotts et du chemin de traverse. Nous… Nous devrons nous rendre dans la grande école de Sorcellerie qui n'est autre que Poudlard ! »

La rentrée est prévue pour le 1er Septembre ce qui leur donne un peu plus d'un mois pour s'entrainer, se coordonner et accepter ce nouveau membre. Ça ne va pas être simple…

* * *

Voilà, il s'agit de la petite mise en place de l'histoire, le rythme s'accélérera rapidement! ^^

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite! ;p


	2. Chapitre 1 - Arrivée à Poudlard

Helloooo :):):) Voici le chapitre 1 de ma petite histoire! ^^

J'espère que la prologue vous a plu, puisque je n'ai pas eu de retour mais bon, je poste quand même la suite! :):)

Petit résumé du prologue : Fudge a décidé d'intégrer un prisonnier d'Azkaban chez les Aurors, ceux-ci viennent de passer toute les vacances d'été à s'entrainer afin d'être prêt pour protéger Poudlard de la possible arrivée de Lord Voldemort...

Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _Poudlard Express, 1_ _er_ _Septembre 17h._

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient comme chaque année installés dans le Poudlard Express. Mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent, un compartiment était utilisé par cinq adultes qui ne semblaient pas être des professeurs et encore moins des élèves...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Noah, très curieuse.

\- C'est une lettre pour ma femme et mes enfants, comme je ne reviendrais qu'à Noël, je compte leur écrire souvent ! Répondit Lynch.

\- Ils ont quel âge tes enfants ? C'est quoi leur nom ? questionna-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il y a Koldo qui a 10 ans et Heiko est le dernier, il a 7 ans.

\- Cool ! J'adore les enfants ! Ils ont des consoles de jeux ? Je peux venir jouer avec eux ?! s'extasia-t-elle.

\- Noah… Ce n'est plus de ton âge… Et non je n'ai pas de consoles comme tu dis. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.. !

\- Tu devrais faire un tour chez les moldus de temps en temps… » grogna-t-elle.

Aaron frissonna à l'idée d'aller chez les moldus, il les détestait tellement, comme la plupart des Mangemorts qu'il côtoyait auparavant. Il sorti du compartiment, préférant ne pas écouter cette conversation.

En longeant le couloir, il croisa Luna qui vendait ses magasines à tout le monde.

« Le Chicaneur ? proposa-t-elle à Aaron.

\- Oui, merci…

\- Les Sharaks ont encore frappés… Ils ont de nouveau empêché des moldus de pécher… informa Luna, d'un air mystérieux.»

Aaron souri à cette nouvelle, plutôt content d'entendre que des moldus étaient en difficultés, et repartit vers la fin du Wagon.

Luna n'avait plus que trois Chicaneur et comptait les donner à ses amis Gryffondor. Elle finit enfin par trouver leur compartiment et s'assoit au côté d'Harry.

« Ce sont des Aurors… Dit la Serdaigle.

\- Des Aurors ? Où ça ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Dans le compartiment au début du Wagon, celui ou tout le monde se précipite. Ce sont des Aurors. Répondit-elle.

\- Oui ! Mon père en a entendu parler au Ministère… confia Ron. Ils vont protéger notre école. Fudge a enfin prit aux sérieux les déclarations d'Harry à propos du retour de Voldemort.

\- Vous voulez le Chicaneur ?

\- Oui… Merci beaucoup ! dit Hermione.

\- Rendez-vous à Poudlard ! » Luna sorti du compartiment.

Une fois le trajet et le voyage en Sombrals terminé. Les élèves purent rejoindre Poudlard et s'installer dans la grande salle. Le Choixpeau répartit les nouveaux élèves dans les différentes maisons comme chaques années.

C'est là que le traditionnel discours du directeur débuta.

« Chère nouveaux et anciens élèves, cette année risque d'être différente des autres. Comme vous l'avez sans doute déjà remarqué dans le train, si non, maintenant sur la table que nous avons ajouté. Des Aurors vont vivre dans le château avec nous durant toute l'année scolaire. Vous savez tous que nous sommes en des temps difficile en ce qui concerne les forces du mal et que nombre d'entre vous n'ont pu revenir à l'école cette année. Chose que je comprends parfaitement. Afin d'assurer la sécurité du château, l'équipe de Gary Lynch a été engagée pour vous permettre d'avoir une année scolaire normale… »

Pendant que le professeur Dumbledore continuait son discours et rappelait les exigences de Rusard, les élèves avaient tous le regard tourné vers les Aurors. Certain était émerveillé et d'autre avait un peu peur de celui qui s'était légèrement isolé…

Il est vrai qu'il avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire du discours et de son équipe. Il avait les bras croisé sur la chaise et la cicatrice qu'il avait à sa joue ne lui donnait pas un air amical.

Cette auror dont les élèves avaient peur était Aaron Prescott, bien évidemment. L'ancien prisonnier regardait chaque élèves de la table des Serpentard un par un pour enfin s'arrêter sur une personne en particulier : Drago Malefoy.

« Ron tu pourrais faire attention ! » gronda Hermione.

Tout à coup, son attention fût détournée par le verre que Ron Weasley venait de briser. Il était pourtant loin des deux Gryffondor et semblait être le seul à avoir entendu le bruit de la table des professeurs.

Le banquet fût terminé et les tables se vidèrent. Les élèves allaient maintenant rejoindre leur dortoir.

« C'est étrange… commença mystérieusement Luna.

\- Qu'est ce qui est étrange ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

\- Le verre que Ron à briser, un des Aurors l'a entendu…

\- Je l'ai entendu aussi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Vous étiez tout près de lui… Mais pas l'Auror… Il était au niveau de la table des professeurs et c'est le seul à avoir réagi. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec une si bonne ouïe. Bon à demain ! »

Luna changea de direction pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serdaigles tandis qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient chez les Gryffondor.

« Harry Potter ?!

\- Hum… Oui…

\- Je suis Stan… Stan Foley ! Ravis ! Ravis de te rencontrer ! Dit l'Auror en lui serrant la main (la déboitant presque).

\- De même… De même… »

Alors que l'Auror continuait de serrer la main d'Harry. Celui-ci envoya des regards suppliant à l'égard de ses amis qui partaient à leur dortoir, sourire au coin des lèvres. Il entendit au loin un petit chuchotement de Ron : « Il a un admirateur… » Disait-il.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais devenir Auror ! Je me trompe ?

\- Heu… Non, c'est vrai ! affirma-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Aaaah… Super ! Tu veux peut être que je te donne des conseils ?

\- Oui… Bien-sûr… Hum… Plus tard. Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour être Auror ?

\- Si ! Et c'est ça qui est génial ! J'ai 19 ans… et je sens que tu battras bientôt ce record ! s'exclama-t-il, très enthousiaste.

\- Mais, c'est impossible ! Il faut faire minimum trois ans d'étude après les années à Poudlard…

\- Oui… Mais tu as déjà une grande maitrise de certains sortilèges… Notamment le sortilège du Patronus je me trompe ? »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il disait « je me trompe ? », cette manie devait en énerver plus d'un…

« Oui, bien-sûr… Mais, je devrais maitriser bien plus que ce sortilège si je veux être un bon Auror. Excusez-moi mais je dois aller à mon dortoir…

\- Oh ! Pas de chichi entre nous ! Tutoie moi j'ai à peine 3 ans de plus que toi !

\- D'accord… Eh bien… Bonne nuit… Stan…

\- Bonne nuit Harry Potter ! » Hurla-t-il en le saluant.

Gary Lynch qui cherchait après Stan depuis la fin du banquet, le saisit par le bras et l'entraina jusqu'à la chambre des Aurors.

« Peux-tu, s'il te plait, faire preuve d'un peu plus de professionnalisme… Il y a déjà Mademoiselle Riedel qui ne se décroche pas de sa…

\- GAMEBOY ! Attends j'ai bientôt passé le niveau, après j'arrête promis… »

Lynch se frotta désespérément le visage. Ils étaient pourtant tous adulte et il avait l'impression de s'occuper d'enfant.

« Bon, au boulot ! Prescott, surveille l'extérieur avec Foley. Nous on se réparti l'intérieur du château ! »

Aaron avait déjà quitté la salle, suivit de loin par Stan. Le chef l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne sorte et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Surveille-le, je le sens pas ce type… Ça s'est peut-être bien passé pendant les entrainements mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien avec les Mangemorts…

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer… Mais vous devriez tout de même lui faire un peu plus confiance… »

Gary lui lâcha le bras et le regarda partir de la chambre.

« Tu es trop gentil Stan ! Ça te perdra… »

 _Bureau de Dumbledore, 1_ _er_ _Septembre à 22h00_

Dumbledore attendait dans son bureau, il avait besoin de parler avec l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance et celui-ci ne tarda pas à frapper à la porte.

« Entrez !

\- Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Oui… Severus… Comment avance cette affaire entre Drago et le seigneur des ténèbres ?

\- J'ai fait le serment.

\- Le serment ?

\- Le serment inviolable… J'ai juré de le protéger, j'ai juré de l'aider… A vous tuer…

\- C'était quelque chose qu'il fallait prévoir Severus, cela faisait partie du plan, nous en avions discuté et sommes tous deux d'accord, nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Je le sais Albus… Vous devriez faire attention avec votre main…

\- J'aimerais aider un maximum nos trois Gryffondor avant de mourir… Je serais donc fort absent cette année. Je compte sur vous.

\- Je le sais.

\- Une dernière petite chose. J'aimerais que vous fassiez en sorte que les Aurors envoyés par le ministère ne sachent rien à propos de mes… voyages… Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup trop.

\- Je ferais mon possible. »

Le professeur Rogue sorti du bureau, laissant Dumbledore transplaner à la recherche de ces objets mystérieux.

* * *

Et voilà! :D A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant! :D

Au programme : Organisation des Aurors, Harry etStan et détraqueur! ^^

et pour finir... R.I.P à John Hurt, il a fait d'autre rôle bien meilleur qu'un simple vendeur de baguette magique, mais il était aussi Olivander... :)


	3. Chapitre 2 - Mauvaise première soirée

Bonjour, bonjour ^^ Je poste le chapitre deux avec certes un petit jour de retard, mais bon, ça arrive d'oublier... (oups..)

Au chapitre précédent : C'est la rentrée et les élèves, ainsi que les Aurors, sont arrivés à Poudlard. Harry a fait la connaissance du jeune auror Stan Foley, qui est un garçon asser curieux... Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipes s'installent. Dumbledore devra faire de nombreux voyage lors de cette année, il doit aider les trois héros a trouver les Horcruxes avant que Drago ne le tue, il demande alors à Severus de le couvrir auprès des Aurors...

Bonne lecture pour la suite! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Poudlard, 5 Octobre 1996, 6h00 du matin_

Cela fait maintenant un mois que les cours ont commencé. Dumbledore est en train de faire un long voyage pour repérer les horcruxes et les Aurors n'ont, heureusement, toujours rien remarqué.

Ils profitent alors du fait que personne ne soit encore réveillé pour retravailler le plan de protection de Poudlard.

« Je pense qu'Aaron est un des mieux habilité pour travailler en extérieur, je propose de faire des rondes. Je pense à Stan en première partie de nuit et Aaron en seconde. Vous dormirez chacun votre tour et je vous mets en repos pour toute la matinée. Ça vous va ?

\- Pas de problème ! On va faire équipe mon pote !

\- Je ne suis pas ton pote… »

Gary ne fit pas attention à l'énorme froid que venait de jeter Aaron et continua son plan de défense.

« Noah et Joy, vous patrouillerez dans les escaliers en alternance, je vous mets en repos l'après-midi. Quant à moi, je me charge de la grande salle et de tout le rez-de-chaussée. On va lancer un sortilège de protection aux alentours de l'école. Si vous repérez quoi que ce soit de suspect, dites le moi, je suis en communication avec Alastor Maugrey. Quelqu'un aurait vu le directeur de cette école ? J'ai besoin de parler du sortilège de protection avec lui…

\- Je ne sais pas… Demandez peut-être au Professeur Rogue. Répondit Joy.

\- Chef !?

\- Oui Stan…

\- Et nous alors ? On ne va pas rester là à attendre la nuit…

\- Non, évidemment que non. Pendant que Winkler et Riedel tournent, vous m'attendrez pour lancer le sortilège. »

Les Aurors se levèrent alors pour se mettre au travail. Ils arrivèrent devant la classe du professeur et Gary frappa à la porte.

Rogue n'avait absolument pas envie d'être dérangé, et ouvrit nonchalamment la porte d'un coup de main.

Il espérait juste que ces satanés Aurors ne lui poseraient pas de question à propos de Dumbledore. Non pas parce qu'il ne savait pas mentir, au contraire, mais parce qu'il allait être obligé d'interrompre ses corrections de parchemins pour lui envoyer une lettre.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Severus, en soupirant.

\- Votre directeur à l'air très occupé en ce-moment… Il est toujours enfermer dans son bureau comme ça ?

\- Ces derniers temps… Oui… Il a pas mal de travail… Notamment en ce qui concerne Vous-Savez-Qui… C'est là, tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ?

\- Je pensais que vous pouviez lui faire passer un message… Nous ne voulons pas le déranger…

\- Évidemment… Quel message ?

\- C'est à propos des sortilèges de protection, j'ai besoin de connaitre les limites exact de l'école… Il ne faudrait pas déborder.

\- Bien-sûr, je ferais ça au plus vite… »

Le professeur Rogue se pencha dans ces parchemins tout en écrivant rapidement une lettre pour demander à Albus de revenir.

Alors que Prescott et Lynch sortaient, Stan ne pût s'empêcher de s'approcher de Severus pour lui parler.

« Vous vous souvenez de moi ? dit-il tout heureux. »

Rogue leva les yeux de son parchemin et regarda un instant le jeune Auror avant d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche et dire : « Non ».

« Mais si ! Vous étiez mon professeur de potion, très bon professeur entre parenthèse, regardez où j'en suis maintenant ! Tenta-t-il avec un encore plus grand sourire.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous… répondit Rogue sans grand intérêt.

\- Je me souviens même que vous n'arrêtiez pas de râler sur le fait qu'on ne vous nommait pas en défense contre les…

\- Il suffit… dit-il calmement. Ne voyez-vous pas que je corrige des parchemins ? Actuellement je tente de me concentrer. Et en ce qui concerne mon poste, puisque ça à l'air de tant vous intéresser, il a été reprit par le Professeur Slughorn… Satisfait ? Et pas la peine d'insister, je ne vous reconnais pas. »

Stan, déçu, se redirigea vers la porte pour rejoindre ses collègues.

Il était maintenant huit heures du matin et Prescott ainsi que Foley avait un peu de temps libre. Les élèves étaient en train de manger dans la grande salle quand Stan décida de s'installer à la table des Gryffondor.

Il s'assit au côté d'Harry et piqua une pomme dans le panier en face de lui.

« Salut ! Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il avec la pommes en bouche.

\- Ouais et toi ?

\- Bien-sûr ! Dit… Severus Rogue ne serait pas un peu grognon ?

\- Je crois qu'il l'a toujours été… Dit-il en souriant légèrement.

\- Du coup ! Tu as Slughorn en potion ! T'as besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est plein de surprise ce type. Je lui ai déjà parlé une fois… C'est un bon ami de ma mère ! Elle était dans sa collection… »

Harry s'étouffa avec son chocolat froid. Il se souvenu maintenant de la photo qu'il avait vu avant la rentrée. Il connaissait tout le monde sur la photo sauf la femme étant au côté de sa mère. Ça ne pouvait être que la maman de Stan.

« Enfin bref… Crois-moi… Avec Slug… Tout ce qui est vieux n'est pas forcément mauvais… Bon je te laisse ! Faudrait pas que tu rates ton heure de cours…

\- Je suis libre ce matin !

\- Pas moi ! Je dois faire le tour de l'école avec ton directeur et mon chef.

\- Ben à plus tard alors !

\- Salut ! »

Dumbledore, ayant reçu le parchemin de Severus, était arrivé juste à temps dans son bureau.

Le sort de protection fût donc enfin installé.

La journée s'acheva. Aaron et Stan purent commencer à travailler.

Stan, comme à son habitude, était si heureux de travailler qu'il sautillait partout, exaspérant le pauvre Aaron Prescott.

La première partie de la nuit s'acheva et ils échangèrent leurs rôles.

« Bonne nuit collègue ! Il fait plutôt frisquet… Bien dormi ?

\- Je ne dors que d'un œil…

\- Ah bon ! Génial ! Et tu… Mais attend ne pars pas… Je…

\- VA DORMIR STAN ! »

L'Auror sursauta et couru pour rejoindre son dortoir.

 _Enfin seul…_

Il avança vers la limite du château et entendit un bruit très étrange, comme des bruits de pas. Il décida d'y entrer, armé de sa baguette.

Une odeur de parfum émanait des fourrées.

Un Sombral passa à côté de lui. Il vit une chaussure sur le sol…Puis la deuxième un peu plus loin. Ensuite une chaussette accrochée à une branche d'arbre. Mais il ne trouva jamais la deuxième.

C'était la colonie de Sombrals. Il baissa alors sa baguette et ressentit cette odeur si… Particulière. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà sentit ça quelque part.

« Alors… C'est bon ? » Entendit-il.

Il suivit le son de la voix et se retrouva face à face avec la fille aux cheveux blond ondulée, la fille à la chaussette au pied, la fille aux Sharaks qui ont encore frappé, bref la fille du train, bref Luna Lovegood.

« Oh, bonne nuit ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

C'était la même blague que ce qu'avait fait Stan en finissant le travail. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une blague.

« Je suis somnambule… Alors je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour les nourrir !

\- Tu te ballade souvent avec un sac remplit de viande ?

\- Oui… Il est à côté de moi pendant la nuit, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'arrive jusqu'ici.

\- C'est plutôt dangereux, cette partie-ci n'est pas protégée des détraqueurs ou des Mangemorts.

\- Je le sais… Mais j'aime beaucoup c'est créatures…

\- Tu devrais retourner au château… N'oublie pas ta chaussette… »

Luna regarda alors ses pieds… Effectivement il ne lui en restait plus qu'une.

Subitement, l'Auror tourna la tête vers le fond de la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe…

\- Viens avec moi… Ils vont arriver…

\- Qui ça ?

\- Les détraqueurs… »

Il attrapa la Serdaigle par le bras et refit le chemin inverse pour prévenir Lynch. Luna saisit ses affaires au vol et fût emmenée au château.

Il était maintenant cinq heure du matin et l'alerte fût sonner. Chaque élève était prié de rejoindre au plus vite la grande salle.

Gary décida d'appeler Maugrey pendant que ses collègues se répartissaient dans le château.

« Alastor ? On a un problème à Poudlard.

\- Nous aussi, au chemin de traverse ! Des détraqueurs ?

\- Oui… Ils viennent d'où ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais ils sont accompagnés de deux Mangemorts. J'ai laissé mon équipe s'occuper de nos merveilleux gardiens… Je pense qu'il s'agit de Lestrange et de Greyback. Je les suis !

\- Bonne chance.

\- Je ne compte pas sur la chance. »

L'un des détraqueur réussit à se faufiler entre les innombrable patronus et se jeta sur Aaron.

Il voulait accomplir sa mission, celle qu'il aurait dû accomplir depuis des années… Il voulait donner le baiser du détraqueur à Aaron…

* * *

Alors, des avis? :)

Au programme pour le chapitre suivant : Salle sur demande et Sombrals! ;)


	4. Chapitre 3 - Les Sombrals

Bonjour a tous :) Oui, j'ai encor oublié de poster le dimanche, du coup je posterais le lundi! ^^

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Les aurors demandent l'aide de Dumbledore afin de mettre un sortilège de protection à Poudlard. Lors de sa ronde, Aaron fait la connaissance de Luna, qu'il avait déjà croisé dans le train. Celle-ci nourrissait des Sombrals. Mais Aaron sentit des détraqueurs arriver et ramena la serdaigle à l'intérieur du château. Tout les élèves ont été réunit dans la grande salle et les détraqueurs sont chassés par les Aurors et les professeurs. Malheureusement, l'un d'entre eux parvint à se faufiler et à attaquer Aaron Prescott...

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 3

 _Poudlard, 6 Octobre 1996, 5h26 du matin._

L'un des détraqueurs réussit à se faufiler derrière les élèves et sous la vigilance des Aurors pour se jeter sur Aaron et lui donner le baiser du détraqueurs.

Celui qu'Aaron méritait depuis dix ans… Celui qui était censé le tuer.

Le prisonnier se sentit tomber en arrière. Il ne pouvait maintenant plus rien faire. Mise à part compter sur les autres mais il en avait tellement horreur…

Étalé sur le sol glacé, le bonheur s'enfuyait de plus en plus de la pièce.

Sa vision commença à se troubler. Il ne voyait plus que la bouche de cette horrible détraqueurs qui était en train d'ôter son âme de son corps.

C'était donc ça de mourir ? Au plutôt de sortir de son enveloppe corporel.

Il ne sentait déjà plus ses jambes et commençait à perdre connaissance. Juste avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, un éclair bleuté de la forme d'un chat vint le sauver.

Drago était caché avec les autres élèves dans le fond de la grande salle, il remarqua quelque chose sur le bras d'Aaron : Sa marque des ténèbres. Alors comme ça des Aurors avaient engagé un ancien mangemort ? Quel traitre !

 _Poudlard, 6 Octobre 1996, 12h30._

Après les évènements de ce matin et la marquante expérience du baiser du détraqueur, Aaron avait été mit à l'infirmerie où on attendait qu'il reprenne connaissance.

« J'espère qu'il ira bien… dit Stan. C'est dingue la vitesse à laquelle le détraqueur s'est jeter sur lui… On a rien pu faire… Heureusement que Mc Gonagall était là.

\- Oui… Il a eu chaud… intervint Joy.

\- C'est un prisonnier… Je ne vois pas pourquoi le détraqueur l'aurait épargné ? Ils sont sans doute venu ici parce qu'ils l'ont repéré… marmonna Gary. »

Depuis le début, le chef n'était pas convaincu de la décision de Fudge à propos de l'intégration d'un mangemort chez les Aurors, soit Fudge était vraiment sûr de lui et il avait un plan, soit il était complètement inconscient et croiyait vraiment en l'engagement d'Aaron…

« Je ne pense pas… Maintenant que les détraqueurs sont aux services des forces du mal, il venait sans doute chercher Harry Potter pour l'apporter au seigneur des ténèbres. Répondit Noah.

\- C'est dingue… C'est la première fois depuis le début de l'année que tu ne parles pas de jeux vidéo ! s'enthousiasma Joy. »

A l'infirmerie, Aaron venait tout juste de retrouver ses esprits. Il faut dire que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné une sacrée dose de médicaments.

Il avait mal à la tête et se sentait tellement morose, déprimé. Il avait une très étrange impression… Comme si quelqu'un était en train de le fixer. Il regarda vers l'encadrure de la porte et vit Drago Malefoy, suspicieux.

Prescott repoussa Pomfresh et se leva avec beaucoup de difficulté de son lit. Il ne voyait toujours pas plus clair qu'avant mais essaya quand même de suivre le blond qui s'était enfuit.

Il titubait dans le couloir, qui était heureusement vide, et sortit sa baguette. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il ne voulait pas que cette élève parle à tout le monde de sa condition. Les élèves risqueraient d'avoir peur et il sera viré de son poste avec obligation de retourner à Azkaban.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta devant un mur auquel une porte apparût. Ça devait être la salle sur demande. Il se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur et la porte se ferma derrière lui.

Drago n'avait aucune conscience que quelqu'un le suivait. Il sentit une pointe dans son dos, Aaron le menaçait avec sa baguette.

« Ne te retourne pas… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une… Une armoire à disparaitre.

\- Et elle mène où cette armoire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mentit-il.

\- Si tu veux disparaitre j'ai un moyen plus rapide et efficace… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? »

Drago ne répondit pas.

« Un problème, monsieur Prescott ?

\- Severus ! Non bien sûr que non… Je ne veux juste pas retourner à Azkaban... »

Rogue sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Aaron. Il fit un signe de tête à Drago qui se retourna et leva la manche de sa chemise.

« Tu en es un… »

Aaron pouvait désormais voir la toute nouvelle marque des ténèbres qui tatouait le bras de Malefoy. Il tourna alors les talons en direction de la sortie.

« Comment va mon père ? Il est à Azkaban. Lucius Malefoy, comment va-t-il ?

\- Lucius ? Il va sans doute bien… répondit Aaron. Il sortira bientôt… A Noël, je crois… »

Alors qu'il traversait la salle pour rejoindre la porte il sentit cette même odeur que dans la forêt. Cet étrange mélange de fruits… C'était la fille à l'unique chaussette…

 _Poudlard, 23 Novembre 1996, 8h00 du matin._

« Belle journée n'est-ce pas Aaron ? demanda Joy, qui avait l'air étonnement contente de le voir.

\- Je ne sais pas… je vais dormir…

\- Ah chouette ! Dis, quand tu te seras asser reposer, ça te dis qu'on aille boire un coup au trois balais ?

\- Non.

\- Oh tu sais t'as pas besoin d'inventer d'excuse je comprends très bien que tu ne veuille pas. Je crois même que…

\- J'ai dit non ! Mais que-ce qu'ils ont tous à jamais rien écouter quand on leur parle c'est fou ça… marmonna-t-il en allant vers sa chambre.

\- Bon, ben à tout à l'heure alors… »

Cela fait maintenant quelques semaines que Joy cherche après l'âme sœur… Et ça vient d'échouer, encore une fois… Elle avait déjà fait des avances à Rusard qui était resté devant elle en la fixant de ses petits yeux fripés, avant de partir sans lui donner une seule réponse.

Mais elle ne désespérait pas ! Il y'a d'autre professeur à Poudlard. Même si elle peut déjà éliminer Horace Slughorn de sa liste… Elle a déjà essayé mais le professeur ne faisait que de parler de son club. C'est elle qui avait dû fuir.

Elle comptait bien essayer avec le beau Severus Rogue… Malgré son air très renfermé… Ou plutôt très distant. Elle n'y perdra rien.

La nuit est tombée sur le monde des sorciers depuis quelque temps maintenant et c'est au tour d'Aaron de faire la ronde.

Il traça tout droit jusqu'à la forêt interdite jusqu'à la colonie des Sombrals où il vit, bien évidemment, Luna Lovegood.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici si tard…

\- Je sais. Ces Sombrals me rappellent ma maman »

Aaron tourna autour des Sombrals et se posta en face de Luna avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu as tout entendu n'est-ce pas ? Dans la salle sur demande… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

\- J'aime beaucoup me balader dedans depuis ma cinquième année… Il y a plein de chose intéressante à trouver maintenant que c'est devenu un débarras. Et puis mon papa m'a dit que sa soignait des Joncheruines. Tu en as beaucoup toi, je les sens.

\- Ah bon…

\- Tu es resté combien de temps à Azkaban ?

\- Dix ans, mais j'aurais dû y rester bien plus longtemps.

\- C'était comment là-bas ? Mon papa y est resté quelque mois parce qu'il soutenait Harry Potter, tu l'as peut-être vu.

\- C'était… Familial… »

Aaron s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et fût rapidement rejoint par Luna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir… »

Tous deux se turent pendant quelques minutes.

« Ma maman est morte quand j'avais neuf ans. Elle adorait faire des expériences mais un jour, l'une d'elle a mal tourné. C'est pour ça que je vois les Sombrals. Avoua Luna.

\- C'est ma petite sœur qui est morte, elle avait une maladie génétique. Quelques temps avant c'était ma mère, c'est elle que j'ai vu mourir… En prison.

\- Au moins tu étais auprès d'elle.

\- En quelque sorte… »

Il y eu un nouveau silence.

« J'ai tué des gens, beaucoup de gens… Des sangs de bourbe comme des sangs purs. Tous des sorciers. Pendant douze ans. J'aurais dû recevoir le baiser du détraqueur à Azkaban… Mais il y avait à chaque fois quelqu'un qui prenait la place. Le dernier fût Barty Croupton Jr, il y a deux ans.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes me tuer, moi aussi ?

\- Ca dépend…

\- De quoi ?

\- Si tu ne t'enfuis pas… »

Il sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur la tempe de Luna. Il était en train de lui lancer le sortilège du faux souvenir. Elle allait oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt avec les Sombrals ainsi que ce qu'elle avait entendu dans la salle sur demande.

Elle perdit connaissance pour se réveiller quelques secondes après.

« Miss Lovegood ? Je pense qu'il est temps de rejoindre vos dortoirs…

\- … Oui… Je… Je suis somnambule, ça doit être pour ça…

\- Je vous raccompagne ?

\- Merci. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! :)

Au chapitre suivant : NOËL!

A lundi prochain! :)


	5. Chapitre 4 - Joyeux Noël!

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, bon, les post sont un peu aléatoire et en plus je n'ai pas d'excuse valable donc je ne dis plus de date mais je posterais sûrement à une semaine maximum d'intervalle voilà.. Oui j'ai encore des progrès à faire niveau organisation xD**

 **Petit résumé du chapitre précédent : Aaron est envoyé à l'infirmerie après avoir été attaqué par un détraqueur. Drago a vu sa marque des ténèbres, Prescott décide donc de le suivre afin de s'assurer qu'il ne dise rien. Il découvre que Drago cherche à faire marcher une machine à disparaître et qu'il est protégé par Severus Rogue.**

 **Vint alors la nuit, c'est le tour de garde d'Aaron et celui-ci retrouve une nouvelle fois Luna près des Sombrals, elle avait vu tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle sur demande et lui explique donc la raison de son emprisonnement. Cela fait, il décide d'utiliser un sortilège de faux souvenirs afin qu'elle oublie tout...**

 **Voilàà! Alors ce chapitre est très léger, il ne s'y passe pas énormément de choses, c'est juste la période de noël dans chaque famille! :):)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chapitre 4

 _Poudlard, 24 Décembre 1996, 9h00 du matin._

C'est enfin la période de noël et quelques élèves de Poudlard ainsi que trois Aurors ont décidés de rentrer chez eux.

Seul Aaron et Joy sont restés. Il y a beaucoup moins d'élèves que pendant l'année mais il faut quand même deux Aurors pour surveiller tout ça en plus des quelques professeurs.

Joy profita de cette période pour aller voir le professeur Rogue. Sa tentative avec Aaron ayant échoué… Plusieurs fois, parce que oui, elle avait recommencé au début de la semaine.

Elle imagina un plan pour rentrer en contact avec le professeur de potion, comme par exemple, lui demander du Veritasserum pour son travail.

Elle frappa à la porte de son bureau mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle insista un peu et quelque seconde après Severus ouvrit la porte, les sourcils froncés.

« Bonjour ! Dit Joy.

\- Que me vaut votre visite ? répondit-il, un peu ennuyé.

\- Je voulais du Veritasserum !

\- Demandez plutôt au professeur Slughorn… »

Il ferma la porte mais Joy la bloqua avec son pied.

« Aïe… »

Il l'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et soupira.

« Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? Comme aller jouer dans la neige… Par exemple…

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant ! S'indigna-t-elle. C'est à vous que je le demande…

\- Je ne peux vous faire du Veritasserum.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il y en a une bonne réserve au Ministère et que je ne suis pas le maître des potions en charge de vous fournir votre matériel… expliqua-t-il le visage impavide. Vous n'avez pas de parchemin écrit et signé stipulant le fait que je dois faire une quelconque potion. Discutez plutôt avec vos collègues…

\- Ils sont partis…

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut venir ici… »

Il referma sa porte et Joy n'insista pas plus longtemps.

* * *

Gary Lynch arriva enfin devant la porte de sa maison. Son bonnet, son manteau et ses gants étaient totalement blanc à cause de la neige.

Il se secoua un peu avant de rentré et vit au loin deux petits pompons s'approcher très vite de lui, l'un bleu, l'autre rouge. Toute la neige qu'il y avait lui bloquait la vue.

Il n'eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que les deux petits pompons lui avaient déjà bondit dessus, le faisant tomber dans le tas de neige qu'il y avait à côté de l'entrée.

« Aller, reviens jouer papa !

\- Non. Dit-il en rigolant. Il faut qu'on aille aider votre maman, elle ne va pas préparer ça toute seule !

\- Et les cadeaux ! C'est quand les cadeaux ?!

\- Qui vous dis que vous auriez des cadeaux ! Vous avez été sage ? »

Les deux petits garçon se levèrent aussi tôt et hochèrent rapidement de la tête avec un énorme sourire.

« Aller rentrer… Bande de chouette rabougrie ! »

Ils arrivèrent tous, sourire aux lèvres, près de leur maman et se mirent à achever les derniers préparatifs pour noël.

Les petits garçons étaient vraiment très contents de retrouver leur papa et n'arrêtaient pas de lui faire des câlins. Ça allait être un noël traditionnel et parfait. Remplit de neige, de beaucoup de nourritures, de cadeaux et de rires.

* * *

 _Chère Noah,_

 _Ma famille souhaite passer noël avec la tienne. Pour plusieurs raison. La première, vous êtes des moldus et nous sommes des sorciers, quoi de mieux pour renforcer les liens et accessoirement vous poser des tonnes de questions à propos de votre monde étrange ?_

 _Deuxièmement, j'ai trop de cadeau, j'ai fait une super affaire dans la boutique des frères Weasley… il faut bien les distribuer à quelqu'un…_

 _Et puis… On s'entend bien non ? Tu pourras me montrer la fameuse console dont tu parles tout le temps !_

 _PS : As-tu un stylo ? Arthur Weasley se demande vraiment à quoi vous sert cet objet… Il m'a dit que c'était totalement différent d'une plume…_

 _Stan._

Noah était très contente que leurs deux familles se réunissent, elle savait que ça collerait. Ils sont tous tellement curieux. Et évidemment qu'elle veut montrer la fameuse Playstation à cet inculte de sorcier.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait reçu la lettre et que les deux familles préparaient des petits plats.

Il était maintenant 15h et les Foley étaient enfin arrivé.

« Salut Noah ! JOYEUX NOËL ! »

Stan était rentré dans la maison avec un tas de petits sacs qui contenaient les farces et attrapes du magasin des Weasley.

Derrière lui suivait toute sa famille : père, mère, grand-mère, grand-père, tante et sœur.

La famille de Noah n'était pas vraiment plus petite. Mais ils étaient tous moldu.

Ils s'installèrent alors dans le salon et échangèrent des histoires sur leur monde.

« J'ai une idée… Gary a des enfants non ? On pourrait aller leur apporter un petit quelque chose…

\- Bonne idée ! S'écria Noah. On ira après le souper ! »

En parlant de souper, ils se mirent tous à table et entamèrent la dinde, nourriture typiquement moldue, accompagnée d'une bonne Bieraubeurre, boisson typiquement sorcière. Ce noël aussi allait être réussi !

* * *

« Vous n'allez pas rester enfermé dans votre chambre pendant toute la fête de noël ?! »

Joy ne voulait pas lâcher Severus Rogue d'une semelle, elle trouvait ça impensable de ne pas fêter Noël et d'être aussi renfermer et antipathique…

Il était 19h et cela faisait une heure qu'elle le harcelait en tapant à sa porte, sans que le professeur de potion ne réagisse. Mais elle comptait bien le sortir de là.

« Severus Rogue, je vous demande de sortir de votre chambre immédiatement ! »

La porte s'ouvrit très violemment sur Severus Rogue.

« Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ?! C'est noël, sortez un peu de là… râla Joy.

\- Et vous… Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ? Comme fêter noël puisque cette fête est si importante pour vous… »

Le professeur McGonagal qui avait entendu tout le bruit était arrivée au côté de l'Auror.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous ne venez pas dans la grande salle Severus ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me faire fêter noël !

\- Mais sortez un peu ! Venez manger avec nous ! » dit Mc Gonagal en le poussant vers la grande salle avec Joy.

Le professeur Rogue comprit alors que s'il voulait être tranquille, il devait s'assoir et mangé avec les autres. Et il doit bien avouer que le décor n'est pas si laid…

« Quelqu'un n'aurait pas vu Aaron ? demanda Joy. »

* * *

Il faisait très sombre chez les Malefoy, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le manoir.

Narcissa et son fils était installé aux extrémités d'une immense table sombre, avec un énorme lustre qui pendait au-dessus d'eux.

Il n'y avait pas de sapin, pas de décoration, aucune ambiance de noël. Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne fêtaient pas noël.

C'est comme ça chez tous les Mangemorts, ils considèrent que c'est une fête impure car elle est célébrée avant tout chez les moldus.

Un bruit vint tout de même briser le silence. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Des pas lents résonnèrent dans le long couloir avec en plus, le bruit d'une canne frappant contre le sol.

« Lucius ! » dit Narcissa en se retournant.

Drago n'avait pas bougé et regardait toujours son assiette. Mais son père s'approcha de lui, voulant le prendre dans ses bras.

« Drago… Tu m'as beaucoup manqué… »

Il venait tout juste d'être libéré d'Azkaban. Il y avait été enfermé car il avait participé à la bataille au Ministère de la magie, celle ou Sirius Black avait été tué, celle ou Fudge avait pris conscience du retour de Voldemort.

« J'ai été choisi, c'est officiel maintenant…

\- Je le sais… Je suis fière de toi »

Drago leva la tête, il n'avait jamais entendu ces mots venant de la bouche de son père.

« Je pensais que tu me ferais ta tirade habituelle…

\- Quelle tirade ?

\- Celle sur le fait que si j'échoue, notre unique chance de ne plus être la risée des autres Mangemorts sera perdue à jamais si on ne se fait pas tuer par le seigneur des ténèbres avant… »

Silence… Lucius cherchait quelque chose à répondre.

« Je pense… que… je te l'ai assez dit… A Azkaban, j'ai pris conscience que je ne peux pas vraiment vivre sans ma famille, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué… Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider en ce qui concerne ta mission. Mais je peux être ton père et j'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus remplit mes fonctions. Si je les ai seulement remplie un jour.

\- Ce sont les détraqueurs qui t'ont fait ça ?

\- Sûrement, ils m'ont arraché beaucoup de souvenir heureux, je dois m'accrocher aux derniers qu'il me reste. »

Narcissa s'était mise à côté de Lucius et avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Drago se leva alors et prit enfin son père dans les bras. Peut-être que son petit tour à Azkaban n'était pas si mauvais...

* * *

 **Voilà! :D Alors des avis? :)**

 **Au chapitre suivant : Retour à Poudlard, étrange disparition et audience au ministère... :)**


	6. Chapitre 5 - Disparition

**Hello! :D Voici le 5eme chapitre des Milles Âmes... Ouuuuhhhhh... ^^ Il commence a y avoir un peu de mystère après ses merveilleuses vacance de noël ! :)**

 **Petit résumé du chapitre précédent : C'est noël à Poudlard, quelques Aurors sont rentré chez eux afin de le fêter avec leur proche. Gary avec sa femme et ses enfants, Noah avec sa famille de moldu ainsi que Stan et sa famille de sorcier, Joy à décidé de sortir Rogue de sa chambre avec l'aide de Mc Gonagall et nous avons même été du côté de Drago, qui a pour surprise de voir arriver son père, tout fraichement sortit d'Azkaban.  
**

 **Le seul dont nous n'avons aucune nouvelle est Aaron... Suspect n'est-ce pas?**

* * *

« Tu l'as fait, c'est bon ?

\- Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas… Personne n'en saura rien…

\- Personne ne les retrouvera ?

\- Aucun risque, je les ai bien cachés… Par contre, quelqu'un finira bien par remarquer leur absence.

\- Tant que les soupçons ne se portent pas sur toi, c'est bon… »

Drago avait son oreille collée à la porte du bureau de son père, il l'entendait parler mais ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait. Ca semblait très bizarre. Il devait parler avec le feu de la cheminée.

Son père ouvrit très lentement la porte et fit sursauter Drago qui se redressa aussitôt.

« Tu ne devrais pas être à la gare ?

\- Si, j'avais juste oublié mon attaché caisse… A qui tu parlais ? demanda-t-il, très sèchement.

\- A une connaissance… Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non… Ça ira… »

Drago tourna les talons et sortit du grand Manoir.

* * *

Les cours ont repris et les élèves sont tous, ou presque, présents à Poudlard. Il s'est passé des choses pendant la période de noël et on ressasse une dizaine de disparition par-ci, par-là. Il n'y a aucun lien entre les disparus mis à part qu'ils soient tous des élèves de Poudlard.

Les Aurors débutèrent leur enquête, en espérant que les élèves soit encore en vie.

Quelques heures après, Gary les autorisa à prendre une pause et Stan décida d'aller parler à Harry. Il y a quelque temps, il lui avait dit qu'avec Horace Slughorn, tout ce qui est vieux n'est pas forcément mauvais. Il espérait que Potter avait compris.

« Salut Harry ! Alors tes cours de potion ?

\- Ça va… Je m'en sors beaucoup mieux que l'année dernière…

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant ! Dit-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Toi tu es au courant de quelque chose, je me trompe ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je me demande si vous avez les mêmes livres de potion qu'avant.

\- Je vois… Tu es au courant pour le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé… »

Stan attrapa Harry par l'épaule et l'emmena dans le couloir pour discuter.

« Évidemment que je suis au courant, j'ai eu le même quand j'étais en sixième… Je n'ai jamais su à qui il était. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé… Le type qui possédait ce livre est simplement un génie absolu ! »

Stan ponctuait toutes ses phrases avec d'énormes gestes, ce qui obligeait Harry à reculer de quelque pas pour ne pas se retrouver avec un doigt dans l'œil.

« On devrait enquêter tous les deux ! S'extasia Stan.

\- Oui, si tu veux, mais tu n'as pas une autre enquête, un peu plus importante quand même ?

\- Si… Mais je peux faire les deux ! Aucun problème ! On se retrouve demain près du saule cogneur ! »

Avant même qu'Harry ne donne sa réponse, l'Auror était parti rejoindre ses collègues.

* * *

 _Samedi 18 Janvier 1997, 9h00._

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Harry et Stan lisaient le livre de potion pour savoir qui était le Prince de Sang Mêlé et que les Aurors enquêtaient sur toute les disparitions, qui avait continuée entre temps.

Il y avait maintenant une trentaine d'élèves perdu et l'espoir qu'ils étaient encore en vie diminuait au fil des jours.

Alors qu'Harry et Stan étaient assis non loin du Saule Cogneur, Crocdur, le chien d'Hagrid accouru vers eux en aboyant.

Harry se leva et aperçu Hagrid au loin qui voulait parler à Stan.

« On les a trouvé ! Les élèves disparus ! C'est une véritable boucherie. Comme si un loup-garou les avait dévorés… Je me suis évanoui et Crocdur n'a pas arrêté de me lécher le visage, maintenant je pue c'est extrêmement désagré…

\- Où sont-ils Hagrid ?! s'impatienta Harry.

\- Dans la forêt interdite… répondit-il, essoufflé.

\- Rentre dans le château Harry, on reprendra quand tout sera terminé ! »

Stan accouru près de ses collègues et leur expliqua tout.

Ils s'empressèrent de se rendre dans la forêt interdite pour vérifier tout ça et quel fût leur dégoût de constater que les vingt-deux corps disparus étaient tous présents et déchiquetés.

Tous tournèrent la tête et essayaient de ne pas sentir l'abominable odeur de cadavres, même Aaron qui avait pourtant déjà tué du monde.

« Je préviens Maugrey, on va avoir besoin d'aide sur ce coup-là… »

Il sorti sa baguette et l'utilisa comme s'il s'agissait d'un Talkiewalkie.

« Alastor ? On a un énorme problème à Poudlard. Une énorme bestiole, comme un loup-garou, d'après Rubeus, s'amuse à dévorer des élèves… Cette vermine se sert de l'école comme garde-manger.

\- Un loup-garou ! J'ai vu Fenrir Greyback le jour où les détraqueurs nous ont attaqués. Il y a peut-être un lien. Je m'occupe de l'attraper, cette fois il ne m'échappera pas ! »

Ils débarrassèrent les corps et la fin de leur journée fût passée à prévenir les parents que leur enfant avait été tué par une énorme bestiole portant des crocs.

Les élèves et professeur furent tous réuni dans la grande salle. Il fallait éviter un maximum de dégâts.

Maugrey rappela Gary pendant la nuit, il avait réussi à attraper Fenrir en un temps record et avait demandé à Fudge une audience le plus rapidement possible. Elle fut fixée au lendemain après-midi.

Ensuite, Joy est allée dans la forêt avec Aaron pour prélever les empreintes et avoir des indices contre Greyback.

« Celui qui a fait ça mérite pire que la mort… Même un baiser du détraqueur serait trop gentil pour un monstre pareil… protesta-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? On dirait que c'est normal pour toi ! cria-t-elle à Aaron.

\- Ne crie pas, tu risques d'attirer des créatures… répondit-il, très calmement.

\- Tu pourrais au moins avoir un peu de compassion…

\- Est-ce que ça aidera les parents ? Est-ce que ça ressuscitera les mioches ?

\- Non…

\- Donc la compassion ne sert à rien…

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres… Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as toujours été comme ça ?! »

Joy bouillonnait de colère, elle en avait marre de cette nonchalance. Personne ne savait rien sur lui et il n'avait pas l'air de mal s'en porter. Et le fait que tous ces élèves soit morts ne le tiquait même pas.

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?! »

Joy voulu lui mettre une baffe mais Aaron lui bloqua le bras.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne supportes pas la pression que tu dois déverser ta colère sur moi…

\- Tu me fais mal ! »

Aaron lâcha son poignet et se dirigea vers Poudlard.

« Prends les preuves… On s'en va… »

* * *

L'heure de l'audience avait sonnée.

Les Aurors ayant découvert les corps, Alastor Maugrey avec Fenrir Greyback et enfin, Dumbledore, étaient présent.

Fudge essayait de tirer les verres du nez au présumé coupable depuis quelques minutes déjà. L'audience tournait en rond.

« Monsieur Greyback, êtes-vous, oui ou non, allé à Poudlard entre le premier et le dix-huit janvier ?

\- Non !

\- Que faisiez-vous sur le chemin de traverse accompagné des détraqueurs et de la fugitive Bellatrix Lestrange ?

\- Quelques emplettes, une sorte de chasse aux sangs-de-bourbe… Vous voyez ? »

Le ton moqueur du Mangemort rappelait beaucoup celui d'Aaron Prescott quand on l'avait libéré d'Azkaban.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire qu'après ça, vous n'avez pas été jusqu'à Poudlard pour dévorer quelques âmes fraîches ?!

\- J'avoue que ça aurait pu être tentant, mais nous étions assez pressés…

\- Mademoiselle Joy Winkler, veuillez nous apporter les preuves s'il vous plait. »

Elle se leva et montra les empruntes à l'assemblée. Fenrir eu un petit sourire et regarda vers le gradin où se trouvaient les Aurors.

« Ce ne sont pas les miennes… dit-il, toujours en souriant.

\- Je n'aime pas cet air insolent… Néanmoins, le seul moyen de savoir si ces empruntes vous appartiennent est d'attendre la pleine lune. Ça tombe bien ! C'est ce soir !

\- J'ai tout mon temps…

\- En attendant votre sentence final, je vous condamne à quinze ans d'enferment à Azkaban pour tentative d'homicide sur des sorciers et aide à Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Ils attachèrent plus fermement Fenrir Greyback pour l'empêcher de se libérer lorsqu'il se transformera.

La pleine lune ne tarda pas à arriver et ils purent comparer.

Qu'elle fut la stupeur de tout le monde que de voir que les empruntes présentent dans la forêt interdite sont beaucoup plus grosse que celle de Fenrir Greyback.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est… impossible… pensa Alastor, confus. Monsieur le Ministre ? Avons-nous d'autre loup-garou dans nos registres ?

\- Remus Lupin…

\- Un autre ! s'impatienta Fol 'œil.

\- La petite armée de notre ami ci - présent mais les noms ne sont pas divulgués, vous ne comptez quand même pas attraper tous les loups garous du pays ?

\- C'est peut-être un animagus ! intervint Noah.

\- Un animagus ? Si grand ? Ça m'étonnerait… »

L'audience se termina. La seule avancée dans l'enquête est que Greyback n'est pas le coupable… C'est loin d'être terminé…

* * *

 **Voilà j'aime bien ce petit chapitre, je trouve qu'il avance bien... :D**

 **A bientôt! :)**


	7. Chapitre 6 - Bête noire

**Hello! Voici le chapitre 6 :)**

 **Dans le chapitre précédent : On découvre que pendant les vacances de noël, une dizaine d'élèves de Poudlard ont totalement disparu, c'est Hagrid qui les retrouve déchiqueté dans la forêt interdite. Tout les soupçon sont vers Fenrir Greyback, ce loup-garou qui avait déjà été vu aux alentours de Poudlard il y a peu. Une audience est alors fixée, le verdict tombe et la créature ayant tuer les élèves est bien plus grosse que Fenrir...**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Quelques semaines après l'audience, les Aurors étaient toujours très inquiets à propos de la bête qui dévorait les élèves. Ils faisaient tout leur possible pour éviter un maximum de victime mais malheureusement, cela continuait, et l'horrible monstre en avait encore dévoré dix.

Le moral baissait de plus en plus pour tout le monde. Joy en voulait beaucoup à Aaron de ne pas s'impliquer plus que ça. Gary rassurait sa famille en lui envoyant beaucoup de lettre et Stan et Noah commençaient à faire de même.

Ils avaient tout de même compris que le meurtrier ne s'attaquait pas aux professeurs et aux Aurors. Il avait aussi changé l'emplacement où il gardait ses proies.

« C'est sans espoir… soupira Noah.

\- On avance pas du tout là… se plaignit Stan.

\- Maintenant qu'il a changé d'endroit, ça va être compliqué de le retrouver… réfléchissait Gary.

\- Une seconde… S'il a changé de place, ça veut dire qu'il est au courant qu'on enquête sur lui ! dit Joy.

\- Oui… et ?

\- Donc il est possible que le meurtrier soit en contact avec nous, à l'intérieur du château. Voilà pourquoi il a réussi à passer tous nos sortilèges de protection ! Et devinez qui manque à l'appel ?

\- Arrête avec ta parano, Aaron Prescott a travaillé la nuit, il se repose comme d'habitude. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne parle pas et qu'il n'est pas là que c'est forcément lui… dédramatisa Stan.

\- J'ai remarqué qu'il mangeait de moins en moins dans la grande salle… C'est fou comme il a l'air fatigué depuis quelque temps… Comme s'il passait sa nuit dehors ! Surtout qu'il en a la possibilité grâce à ses tours de gardes pendant la nuit ! »

Il faut dire que Joy n'avait pas tort et Gary l'avait bien remarqué, c'était d'une logique impitoyable. Le chef des Aurors se leva et fit les cent pas.

« Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en ce type… De plus, il n'est pas vraiment de notre côté, Fudge l'a un peu motivé en le libérant d'Azkaban, il n'est pas cent pour cent fiable…

\- Mais, chef…

\- Tait-toi Stan, tu ne le connais pas… Tu es trop naïf. Je pense qu'il faut en avoir le cœur net. On vérifiera ce soir… »

* * *

La journée s'acheva enfin et les Aurors attendirent patiemment le tour de garde d'Aaron. Ils le suivirent toute la nuit mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune preuve.

« Bon, on a plus qu'à aller dormir… Je m'en veux un peu de m'être méfiée. Dit Joy.

\- Non, non, c'est bien ! Il fallait simplement qu'on en soit sûr… Allez, au lit ! »

Ils fermèrent enfin les yeux pour se reposer. Mais Gary avait un très mauvais pressentiment et n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il réveilla Stan qui était déjà profondément endormi.

« Quoooii ? Je dors là… Chef, s'il vous plait…

\- Réveille-toi ! Quelque chose ne va pas, on va aller voir !

\- Pourquoi moi ? dit-il en bayant. Pourquoi pas Joy ? Ou Noah ?

\- Parce qu'elles travaillent le matin et que tu es juste à côté de moi ! Allez, debout ! »

Alors que Gary s'impatientait et s'armait de sa baguette. Stan mettait ses pantoufles nonchalamment et pris une veste pour ne pas avoir froid, toujours en bayant, bien-sûr.

« Alleeeez, du nerf ! Du nerf ! »

Ils sortirent enfin de la chambre et se dirigèrent très discrètement vers celle d'Aaron. Le cœur de Gary battait très fort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait soudainement le besoin d'aller voir dans sa chambre. C'était comme une intuition…

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et l'ouvrirent très lentement. En entrant, Stan accrocha une lampe avec son peignoir et la fit tomber par terre dans un violent fracas.

« Merde… »

Heureusement pour eux, il n'y eu aucune réaction. Comme si la chambre était vide.

Un courant d'air referma violemment la porte, grillant définitivement l'effet de surprise. Gary décida alors d'allumer la lumière. La fenêtre, qui avait créé un courant d'air, était grande ouverte et il n'y avait évidemment personne dans la chambre.

« Viens voir… Il manque des tuiles sur le toit… dit Gary.

\- Attend, j'ai apporté les empruntes… C'est un peu la même taille non ?

\- C'est complètement la même taille ! Viens vite ! C'est lui qui bouffe les gosses ! Joy avait raison ! »

En courant dans le couloir ils trouvèrent Joy et Noah et partirent dans la forêt interdite pour le rattraper.

Ils marchaient très lentement à travers les fourrés.

« Hominum Revelio » prononça Gary.

Le sortilège révéla immédiatement la présence d'un humain, ils suivirent la trace qui les mena dans un coin très éloigné de Poudlard.

Plus ils avançaient et plus ça puait. C'était une horrible odeur de cadavre.

Ils passèrent à côté de feuilles rougies à cause du sang. Une énorme touffe de poil noire était à leur pied. Il y avait une trainée de sang qui menait à un fourré.

Ils entreprirent d'encercler le périmètre afin de tomber sur Aaron. Ils le voyaient, ils l'entendaient, mais devait attendre le signal pour intervenir. Il était en train de dévorer une élève.

« Et si ce n'était pas lui… murmura Joy.

\- Quoi ? Tu as un doute maintenant ? Répondit Stan, en colère. Il n'est pas dans sa chambre et le sortilège à révéler un homme ! C'est un animagus !

\- D'accord… D'accord… »

Gary leur lança le signal et armés de leur baguette, ils s'avancèrent pour attraper le criminel.

« Aaron Prescott, au nom du Ministère de la magie je vous… C'EST QUOI CA ?! »

Alors qu'il tenait enfin l'animagus qui avait été pris au dépourvu. Une énorme trace de fumée noir passa devant Gary.

« Un mangemort ! cria-t-il. »

Le Mangemort jeta des sors sur les Aurors qui durent reculer. Il réussit à tous les toucher et ils tombèrent inconscient sur le sol.

Il se posa enfin aux côté d'Aaron qui avait repris forme humaine.

« Merci… »

Gary n'était pas encore totalement inconscient et parvint à voir le visage de celui qui les avait attaqués juste avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

 _Le lendemain._

Madame Pomfresh dû user de beaucoup d'astuces afin de réveiller les quatre Aurors. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore sortir de l'infirmerie donc ils utilisaient une petite partie isolé de l'endroit en guise de QG.

« Chef ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui… J'essaye de me souvenir Stan.

\- Vous souvenir de quoi ?

\- J'ai vu le visage du mangemort… Mais je n'arrive pas à le coller à un nom !

\- Il ressemblait à quoi ?

\- Long vêtement noir, canne avec une tête de serpent, long cheveux blond platine…

\- C'est Lucius Malefoy… »

* * *

 **Voilà! merci d'avoir lu! A bientôt! :):)**


	8. Chapitre 7 - Ne les manges pas!

**Bonjour/soir! :D Voici le chapitre 7 :)  
**

 **Dans le chapitre précédent : Les soupçons concernant le dévoreur d'élèves ce portent tous sur Aaron. Soupçons qui se sont d'ailleurs avérés correctes. Les Aurors présent dans le château réussirent à le piéger alors qu'il dévorait quelqu'un mais un Mangemort est arrivé et à sauver l'animagus. Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, Gary se souvient du visage de ce mangemort, il pense qu'il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy...**

 **Bonne lecture! :):)**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Afin de continuer à protéger Poudlard, les Aurors sortirent de l'infirmerie. Gary était très en colère et se précipita dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal.

« DRAGO MALEFOY ? »

Les élèves se retournèrent étonnés et le professeur Rogue s'avança vers le chef des Aurors.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- J'ai besoin de parler à votre élève… Maintenant… »

Severus tourna lentement la tête vers Malefoy. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mettre Gary en colère. Peut-être s'était-il fait repérer ? Peut-être l'Auror savait-il que Drago devait faire entrer les Mangemorts dans le château et tuer Dumbledore. Il lui fit tout de même signe d'y aller.

Gary et Drago, tremblotant, entrèrent dans le bureau des Aurors.

« Bon, tu es au courant qu'Aaron Prescott est celui qui a enlevé et tué quarante-deux élèves depuis qu'il est ici ?

\- Oui, comme tout le monde dans cette école… dit-il avec dédain.

\- Bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je pense avoir vu ton père l'aider à s'enfuir.

\- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? demanda-t-il, un peu perturbé.

\- J'aimerais que tu me dises si c'est possible.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

\- Je sais que ton père est sorti il y a peu d'Azkaban, sais-tu s'il était en dehors de chez lui la nuit passée ?

\- J'étais en train de dormir la nuit passée… Vous êtes idiot ou vous le faites exprès ?

\- …

\- Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de mon père, rien à foutre d'Aaron Prescott et rien à foutre de votre enquête ! »

Le Serpentard sorti du bureau en claquant la porte.

Drago s'isola un instant dans les toilettes, il passa un peu d'eau sur son visage et rangea ses cheveux décoiffés. Il se sentait très mal depuis le début de l'année et se demandait ce que son père était en train de faire. Si Gary avait raison, pourquoi son père ne lui avait-il pas parlé d'Aaron Prescott ?

Et puis… cette mission lui mettait tellement la pression. Il voulait la réussir. Harry Potter, lui, savait qu'il avait donné le collier empoisonné à Kathie Bell pour tuer Dumbledore.

Quand l'Auror l'a appelé, il a cru qu'on l'avait dénoncé. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire de sa vie ? En y pensant, il se mit à pleurer.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher des toilettes, sans doute Potter…

« Je sais ce que tu as fait Malefoy, le collier c'était toi ? » dit Harry.

Il ne réfléchit même pas et jeta un sors à Potter. Un combat démarra alors dans les toilettes. « SECTUM SEMPRA ! » cria Harry.

Il sentit son corps le lâcher et il tomba au milieu des toilettes, dans l'eau qui provenait du robinet cassé.

Du sang commença à couler. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, il vit la baguette de Severus Rogue, qui était intervenu pour le sauver.

* * *

Il avait mal aux côtes, sans doute qu'un des Aurors l'avait touché. Il voyait trouble, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait après s'être battu.

Il avait atterri dans une maison qui semblait autrefois habitée par des nobles. Maintenant c'était une maison miteuse sans doute squattée par un vieux fou.

Allongé sur un divan inconfortable, une silhouette se déplaçait sous ses yeux. Cette silhouette bougeait si vite qu'elle faisait trembler les planches instable du sol.

Le visage de Lucius Malefoy apparu enfin clairement. Celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de soigner les côtes d'Aaron. Il appuya d'un coup dessus ce qui fit sortir un énorme cri de douleur qui résonna dans toute la maison. Encore un peu et elle s'écroulait.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu ne sais pas faire plus doucement ! cria Prescott.

\- Au moins c'est en place… Plus ou moins… »

Quand il parlait, sa langue passait furtivement sur sa bouche, un peu comme un serpent.

Lucius se retourna et prit un long cheveu blond, identique au sien, dans sa poche. Il le jeta dans une potion et remua un peu avant de verser tout le contenu dans une gourde.

Soudainement, il senti une démangeaison au niveau de son bras, exactement en même temps qu'Aaron. C'était la marque des ténèbres.

« Il faut y aller, le transplanage va sans doute te faire très mal aux côtes…

\- Tant pis ! Pas le choix ! »

Lucius toucha l'épaule d'Aaron et tous deux transplantèrent dans la maison des Gaunt.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte et traversèrent le grand couloir. Aaron se tenait à Lucius en même temps qu'il se tenait les côtes. Comme s'il avait peur qu'elles ne tombent.

« Je ne veux pas remettre en cause tes talents pour la médecine mais je n'arrive pas à trouver ce que tu as fait mis à part me faire mal et manquer de faire s'écrouler la maison ?

\- Tu n'avais qu'à le faire toi-même… Tu aimes mes cheveux ?

\- Ça te va bien, ils sont plus longs que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu…

\- N'est-ce pas… »

Ils arrêtèrent leur petite plaisanterie et entrèrent dans ce qui pouvait être apparenté à une salle a mangé. La seule nourriture présente était un serpent qu'il ne fallait surtout pas toucher au risque de se faire anéantir de la surface du globe. Il y avait aussi quelque Mangemort pendu au plafond. Ce sont ceux qui ont trahit Voldemort.

Dans la pièce à côté on entendait les cris désespérés de plusieurs moldus capturés, qui ne connaissaient que depuis hier l'existence du monde des sorciers.

« Naguini… Ne dévore pas les sang-de-bourbes, tu vas attraper une maladie… »

Aaron et Lucius avancèrent vers le mage noir.

« Bonjour maitre, vous nous avez appelé ?

\- Oui, je voulais savoir si la mission avançait ?

\- Nous avons été repéré par les Aurors, Poudlard n'est plus le parfait garde mangé… »

Voldemort se leva, dubitatif. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en vouloir à Aaron pour sa non-discrétion.

« Bien… Je vois que tu m'as l'air asser faible Aaron… Combien de personne reste-t-il ?

\- Environ deux-cent-dix maitre…

\- Je veux bien te laisser ces trente-deux traitres ainsi que ces vingt-six prisonniers… Je sais que tu leur réserveras le sort qui les attend. Bon appétit…

\- M-Merci… »

Aaron s'était déjà transformé en loup pour dévorer sa première victime. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Voldemort donnait plus de valeur à son serpent qu'a ses propres partisans… Rien que cette phrase « Naguini ne mange pas les sang-de-bourbe, tu vas attraper une maladie… » Alors pourquoi les lui faire bouffer a lui ?!

C'est bien pour ça qu'il avait rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres… Étrange non ? Il aimait sa capacité à n'aimer personne. Mais Voldemort n'était pas comme ça par choix, il en était simplement obligé, vu la façon dont il a été conçu…

Mais Aaron s'était différent, il ne voulait juste pas s'attacher, pas d'attache pas de peine…

Il s'était déjà attaché… une seule fois… Pour sa petite sœur… Depuis qu'elle est morte il y a treize ans, il est devenu encore plus froid que la glace.

Tout à coup, Lucius se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Des bulles apparaissaient sur toute la surface de son visage. Il se déformait, grossissait, amincissait. Il n'avait pas l'air de se stabiliser. Ses longs cheveux blonds devinrent de courts cheveux bruns. Et les yeux habituellement bleus des Malefoy devinrent bruns. Ce qui rappelait étrangement ceux d'Aaron Prescott.

Voldemort se pencha légèrement sur celui qui avait pris l'apparence de Lucius et remarqua cette ressemblance.

Les bulles se calmèrent et un visage qui devait être mort depuis au moins deux ans, un visage qui avait échappé à un baiser du détraqueur, tout comme Aaron Prescott, un visage qui avait réussi à tromper les Aurors et l'entièreté de Poudlard en prenant la forme du célèbre Maugrey Fol 'œil…

« Barty Croupton… Junior ! Tu es bien mieux comme ça… affirma Voldemort. Nous avons perdu assez de temps… Maintenant que ton cher frère dévore mes prisonniers, part avec Bellatrix, fouillez dans tous les cimetières sorciers que vous verrez. Tu sais qui tu dois déterrer ?

\- Oui, maitre ».

* * *

 **Et voilà! J'aime ce chapitre! J'aime Barty! Et j'espère que vous aimez aussi! :):)**

 **Dans la prochain chapitre, rendez-vous au cimetière avec nos chers Croupton Jr et Bellatrix... :):)**


	9. Chapitre 8 - Les cimetières

**Bonjour/B'soir tout ça, tout ça! :) Voici le chapitre 8 des milles âmes, il est assez court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! :)  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! :)**

 **Dans la chapitre précédent :** **Petite altercation dans les toilettes entre Drago et Harry, Drago, touché par un Sectumsempra est sauvé par Severus. En même temps, dans une petite maison miteuse, Aaron se fait soigné par Lucius. Ils sont tous deux appelés par le Seigneur des ténèbres qui veut savoir comment avance leur mission. Le temps passe et il s'avère que Lucius Malfoy est en réalité Barty Croupton Jr, censé être mort depuis la coupe de feu...**

 **Bonne lecture :D:D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Au cimetière » dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Bellatrix était étonné qu'on ait fait appel à elle pour cette mission, mais peu importe.

Elle allait dans tous les cimetières du monde des sorciers avec Barty Croupton. Ils avaient déjà fait Godric's Hollow, Little Hangleton, le cimetière sans nom où avait été enterré toute la famille Black et bien d'autres encore.

Ils ont même profité du fait que les détraqueurs aient désertés Azkaban pour aller fouiller dans leur cimetière.

« Je peux savoir comment tu as fait croire en ta mort ?

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tais-toi et cherche… On a du travail… »

Bellatrix fit une moue et continua de lire les noms inscrit sur chaque tombe. Barty, qui était devant elle s'arrêta brusquement devant une tombe. Lestrange le fixa un instant et tourna sa tête pour lire ce qui était écrit.

« Barty Croupton Jr? Mais tu n'es pas…

\- Mort ? Non… Évidemment je suis devant toi… C'est ma mère…

\- Pourquoi est-elle enterrée à ton nom ?

\- Elle a pris ma place quand j'ai été arrêté pour la torture des Londubat… »

Bellatrix sourit en se rappelant ce doux moment.

« Elle était très malade, elle refusait de me voir en prison, c'est elle qui a pris ma place dans la cellule. Mais je suis revenu il y a deux ans. Ils auraient dû changer le nom sur la tombe…

\- Comment as-tu fait pour faire croire une deuxième fois en ta mort ?

\- C'est beaucoup trop long à expliquer… Un simple petit tour de passe-passe et un peu de mensonge aussi…

\- Tu peux être plus clair ?

\- On n'a pas vraiment le temps… On doit retrouver le corps je te rappelle…

\- Tu as pensé à aller voir dans leur maison ? »

Barty réfléchit un instant et ne trouva pas cette idée si mauvaise que ça, ils transplantèrent tous deux dans la demeure qui appartenait autrefois aux Prescott. Elle était située entre une falaise et une forêt, personne ne pouvait y accéder sauf les plus téméraires… Et les Mangemorts.

« C'est beau ici… Plus joli que chez les Malefoy. D'ailleurs, si tu avais pris l'apparence de Lucius, où il est lui ?

\- Mort. »

Bellatrix se figea, il n'avait quand même pas tué Lucius juste pour prendre son apparence.

« Tu m'ennuies Bellatrix… C'est ça le fameux tour de passe-passe et le petit mensonge…

\- Eh bien explique-moi au lieu d'éviter le sujet !

\- Je n'évite pas le sujet…

\- Je veux savoir Barty ! »

Bellatrix venait de sortir son poignard et de sauter à la gorge de Croupton. Elle était vraiment très en colère et Barty en avait un peu peur.

« Bon… dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. D'accord… Tu te souviens pendant la coupe de feu ?

\- Oui…

\- Quand ils ont découvert que Maugrey était coincé dans la malle, Fudge était chargé de m'emmener à Azkaban afin de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. J'ai prévu un plan au cas où…

\- Un plan ?

\- J'ai fait du polynectar sans mèche de cheveux à l'intérieur. Lorsque j'attendais mon tour à Azkaban j'ai fait croire à Lucius que le seigneur des ténèbres le tuerait lorsqu'il sortira de prison. S'il sortait de prison un jour bien-sûr…

\- En gros tu lui as fait croire que son cas était désespérer… Et donc ?

\- Il m'a cru… Je l'ai convaincu de boire le polynectar contenant une mèche de mes cheveux et de prendre ma place. Jusqu'à noël je me suis caché sous l'identité de Lucius Malefoy…

\- Et comment Aaron est sorti alors ? Ne me dit pas que Fudge est aussi simple d'esprit. Pour croire qu'un Mangemort, issu d'une famille au service des ténèbres depuis aussi loin qu'on puisse l'imaginer, change de camp pour rejoindre les Aurors sans les trahir, il faut être…

\- Complètement inconscient… Ou… Sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'impero…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais entrer sans baguette.

\- Si tu es resté dans ta cellule comment as-tu fais pour le contrôler à distance ?

\- J'ai été assez sous l'emprise de ce sortilège pour en connaître parfaitement les moindres détails. Quand on en a une maîtrise assez précise et parfaite comme la mienne, on peut contrôler à distance, il suffit de se concentrer.

\- Mais…

\- Quoi encore ? C'est clair non ? Ne me dit pas que tu doutes de moi ! »

Maintenant, c'était Barty qui tenait le poignard sous la gorge de Bellatrix. Elle déglutit et recula d'un pas. Croupton lui rendit son poignard.

Ils allèrent dans le jardin de la grande demeure et déterrèrent un corps, celui d'une fillette d'à peine dix ans.

« Elle est morte depuis combien de temps ?

\- Ca fait treize ans…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- A ton avis… On va l'apporter au seigneur des ténèbres… »

Barty et Bellatrix sortirent de la grande demeure et transplanèrent. Juste avant de se volatiliser, Barty aurait juré avoir senti un parfum étrange… Un parfum qui avait une odeur de fruit…

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour le chapitre 8! :) j'espère que l'histoire de Barty Croupton a été clair, la partie avec sa mère vient de la véritable histoire (livre et non film) j'ai essayé de faire un parallèle mais je sais pas si c'est compréhensible... :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu! A la prochaine :):)**


	10. Chapitre 9 - Le maléfice

**Bonjoouuur huhuhu, voilà voilà, ça fait très très longtemps que je n'ai plus rien poster :( j'en suis désolée. Je vous souhaite tout de même un joyeux noël, une bonne année et de belles fêtes! :)  
**

Dans le chapitre précédent : Vodemort a ordonné à Barty Croupton Jr et Bellatrix Lestrange de se rendre dans chaque cimetière du monde des sorciers afin d'y trouver le corps d'une fillette de dix ans. Lors de cette petite promenade, Barty a expliqué à Bellatrix comment il s'était enfuit une seconde fois d'Azkaban. Il avait fabriqué du polynectar en suffisance afin de prendre l'apparence de Lucius puis le tuer. Il avait ensuite utiliser le sortilège de l'impero contre Fudge afin de faire sortir Aaron de prison...

* * *

Chapitre 9 - Le maléfice  


Cela fait désormais deux semaines que les Mangemorts ont déterrés la petite fille. Les cours à Poudlard ont aussi tous été suspendus et chaque élèves a dû être renvoyé chez eux.

La raison ? Simple… Très simple même, et surtout très triste : Dumbledore a été tué. Drago avait réussi à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'enceinte du château.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient commencés leur recherche d'Horcruxes et tous les autres élèves espéraient ne pas tomber sur un Mangemort en rentrant chez eux.

Le père de Luna avait écarté sa fille de Poudlard il y a deux semaines de cela déjà. Il savait que les Mangemorts ne tarderaient pas. Perdre sa femme était déjà beaucoup trop dur pour lui, il ne voulait pas non plus perdre sa petite fille.

Il était quand même très inquiet, il y a deux semaines, sa fille était revenue remplit de Joncheruines et elle ne voulait pas lui dire ou elle avait été. Plutôt étonnant de sa part.

« Alors ces Joncheruines ? demanda Xénophilius. Ils sont partis ?

\- Oui ! Je viens de vérifier ! répondit-elle en souriant. Je vais faire à manger.

\- D'accord, appelle-moi si t'as besoin d'aide ! »

Il s'assit sur son divan et prit un livre. Quelque temps après, le repas fut prêt et il déposa le bouquin pour s'installer à table.

« Ruses et enchantements pour sorciers désespérés, lut Luna, Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livre ?

\- Oh ! Pas grand-chose, je l'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque de ta maman ! Il est très rare ce livre, ils ont tous été détruits. Parce que les techniques décrites à l'intérieur sont, pour la plupart, interdite. Je ne pensais pas qu'on en avait un exemplaire.

\- Des techniques ?

\- C'est écrit ! ''Pour sorciers désespérés'', ce sont ceux à qui est arrivé un malheur. Comme la perte d'un bras, être réduit à l'état de légumes ou que sais-je ?! Joncheruines qui ont dévorés leurs cerveaux… Il y a même un chapitre complet sur ''Comment ressusciter un mort'' !

\- Tu as lu ce chapitre ?

\- Bien-sûr ! Dans l'espoir de ressusciter ta maman ! Mais le procéder décrit ma glacé le sang… C'est un maléfice, le maléfice des Milles Âmes !

\- Impressionnant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si monstrueux ? »

Xénophilius fit de grands yeux et s'approcha de l'oreille de sa fille, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende.

« Pour ressusciter quelqu'un il faut… il déglutit puis reprit. Emprisonner l'âme de milles sorciers. Qu'ils soient adultes, adolescents, enfants, grand pères, bébés… Ce qu'il y a de particulièrement horrible dans ce maléfice est la façon dont on emprisonne des âmes…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il faut les dévorer ! De sang froid ! Et lors des derniers soupire de la victime, capturer son âme… Il faut une grande maitrise de la magie pour capturer l'âme de quelqu'un.

\- C'est horrible ! Comment quelqu'un pourrait faire ça ? Il faut ne pas avoir de cœur !

\- Je ne sais pas… Ou alors il faut être désespéré… »

Il se recula pour se réinstaller correctement sur sa chaise.

« Ensuite, il faut le sang de deux personnes que la victime a aimé… Les parents, les enfants, les frères ou les sœurs peu importe tant que la victime les aimait. Pour que le maléfice fonctionne, le sang doit être déposé sur le corps du mort.

\- Mais… Et s'il n'y a plus de corps ?

\- Un os, le squelette, une mèche de cheveux… N'importe quelle infime partie de son corps… »

Luna regarda part terre un instant, sous le regard interrogateur de son père.

« Papa… Tu te souviens de la façon dont on peut attraper énormément de Joncheruines d'un coup ?

\- Evidemment ! Quelle question ! Il suffit d'aller dans un cimetière !

\- …

\- Non…

\- …

\- Non ! Luna !

\- Je suis désolée, je voulais savoir !

\- Je t'ai dit de ne jamais rentrer dans cette maison ! Elle est maudite !

\- Mais…

\- Tu sais au moins à qui elle appartenait ?

\- Non…

\- Théodore Prescott !

\- Prescott ?

\- Oui ! Ne va plus jamais de l'autre côté de la falaise c'est compris ! Il y a sans doute des fantômes malfaisants…

\- Il faut que je prévienne les Aurors…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Prescott est le nom de famille de l'animagus qui dévorait les élèves. Elle quand je suis allée dans le cimetière j'y ai vu deux Mangemorts déterrant quelqu'un ! J'ai bien cru que l'un d'eux m'avait repéré… Juste avant de transplaner, il s'est tourné vers moi… Papa… Emmène-moi au ministère s'il te plait !

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée. Les Mangemorts y sont sans doute. Mais peut-être que nous pouvons aller voir ce qu'il reste de l'ordre du Phoenix. »

* * *

Gary était accoudé à la table, un vers du whisky pur feu qu'il lui restait à la main, il avait les yeux rouges et d'énormes cernes. Les deux semaines passées avaient été très éprouvante pour lui. Tellement qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre l'ordre du Phoenix, il désirait plus que tout se venger d'Aaron Prescott et Barty Croupton Jr.

Ils s'étaient passé beaucoup trop de chose horrible. Alors que les Aurors se rendaient au ministère, ils furent attaqués par ces deux fameux Mangemorts. Certains membres de l'équipe de Gary n'avaient pas survécu comme le jeune Stan Foley et Joy Winkler. Toute leur famille avait été dévorée par Aaron également.

L'animagus était prêt à dévoré Gary quand d'autres Aurors sont arrivé pour les sauver, il y a laissé sa main.

Mais son malheur ne s'est pas achever là, s'aurait été trop beau.

Non seulement cet enfoiré avait bouffé la moitié de son équipe mais en plus il s'était permit de pénétrer dans sa maison pour déchiqueter sa femme et ses deux enfants !

Rien que d'y penser, ça l'énervait, il avait envie de tout cassé ! Il sera son verre tellement fort qu'il finit par exploser dans sa main, lui entaillant la paume.

Noah l'observait depuis quelque temps déjà. Elle alla chercher une lavette et quelques bandages pour le soigner.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux dans le fauteuil, sans un mot. L'ambiance était très tendue dans la demeure. Maugrey ne savait pas quoi dire, même Tonks qui aimait pourtant détendre l'atmosphère grâce à ses transformation corporel restait figer prêt de Remus, ne voulant pas imaginé la tristesse qu'on éprouvait lorsqu'on perdait un être proche.

Alors que Noah se levai du fauteuil pour aller ranger les bandages, Gary lui saisit le bras et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre trop longtemps pour voir les yeux de son chef se gorger de larmes. Elle se rassit et le prit dans ses bras.

Elle aussi avait mal, elle aimait beaucoup sa famille. Ils durent stopper leur étreinte car quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.

Maugrey se leva et alla vérifier prudemment.

« C'est Xénophilius et sa fille.

\- T'en est sûr ? Demanda Lupin.

\- Oui, certain… »

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer les Lovegood.

« Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Nous voulons rejoindre l'ordre. Ma fille a une information très importante à vous donner.

\- Quel type ?

\- Du type à peut-être pouvoir coincer Aaron Prescott. »

A l'entente de ce nom, Gary se redressa. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Luna expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait à propos du corps qui avait été déterré dans la maison des Prescott et du fameux maléfice des Mille Ames.

Gary n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Si c'était vrai alors ils connaissaient maintenant les plans du seigneur des ténèbres !

La prochaine étape était d'aller voir qui avait été déterré dans le cimetière et de trouver un maximum d'information sur cette personne. Pourquoi voudrait-il ressusciter quelqu'un ?

* * *

 **J'espère que ce n'est pas trop flou, merci d'avoir lu! :p**

 **Si vous avez des conseils d'écriture, des remarques,... - Review! :D**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant ^^**


	11. Chapitre 10 - Flashback

**Bonjour à toutes z'et à tous :) Voici le chapitre 10 de cette fanfiction. Ceci est un flashback, vu le titre... Pour resituer, nous nous trouvons dans les années 1964, alors que dans les chapitres précédents nous sommes durant la 6eme année d'Harry, voir début du 7eme film.**

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent : ** Luna et Xénophillius Lovegood découvrent un étrange maléfice qui permet de ressusciter les morts, ils vont en faire part aux Aurors ayant rejoint l'ordre du Phoenix. Les mangemorts ont pris possession de Poudlard et Dumbledore est mort.

Lors de ces deux semaines, Gary à du faire face à de nombreux décès. Notamment Joy et Stan, deux de ses collègues. Mais aussi à la mort de sa famille, qui a été dévorée par Aaron Prescott.

* * *

Chapitre 10 - Flashback  


Je crois que Barty Croupton Jr n'avait encore que deux ans lorsque sa mère quitta son père pour partir avec un Mangemort. Théodore Prescott… C'était ça son nom.

Ce Mangemort était tombé fou amoureux d'elle alors qu'il attendait d'être jugé par Barty Croupton Sr au ministère. Son crime ? Partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui. Rien de plus.

Il avait été attrapé et était censé donné des noms et des adresses d'autres Mangemorts.

Mrs Croupton trouvait injuste qu'on le juge étant donné qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Et puis surtout… Elle ne lui était pas non plus insensible.

Malheureusement, Croupton Sr avait senti que sa femme s'éloignait de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à la haïr malgré tous ses efforts et acceptait absolument toute ses requêtes… Oui toute… Même la pire d'entre elle... Celle où il devait choisir entre son devoir ou son amour...

Vous avez deviné ? Mrs Croupton lui avait demandé d'acquitter Théodore !

Bartemius était faible… Et l'est resté jusqu'à sa mort. Il a accepté sa demande.

Mrs Croupton et son fils partirent vivre dans l'immense demeure de Théodore Prescott. Deux ans plus tard, elle donna naissance à son second enfant : Aaron Prescott. Les deux enfants avaient exactement les mêmes yeux et ils s'entendaient particulièrement bien.

Croupton Sr voulait que son fils travail, comme lui, au ministère et lorsque celui-ci venait chez lui pendant la semaine, il lui expliquait toutes les ficelles du métier. Son fils était programmé pour aller à Serdaigle, comme lui !

Il déchanta très vite… L'année de ses onze ans, lorsque Croupton Jr entra à Poudlard. Le choixpeau l'envoya sans aucune hésitation dans la maison maudite, celle ou la majorité des sorciers ayant mal tourné était : Serpentard.

Il détesta ce Théodore, il en arriva même à détester son propre fils. Il avait mis tant d'énergie à en faire quelqu'un de bien et voilà qu'il était envoyé dans la mauvaise maison ! Tout ça parce que ce co**ard de Théodore l'emmenait de temps en temps à des réunions avec le seigneur des ténèbres !

Il voulait prendre la garde de son fils et ne plus jamais lui permettre de retourner dans cette maison remplie de magie noire. Il devait en parler à son ex-femme.

Mais celle-ci ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Pour elle, la maison n'avait pas un rapport avec notre avenir. _« Tous les sorciers ayant été à Serpentard n'ont pas tous mal tourné ! Disait-elle. Merlin lui-même était un Serpentard ! »._

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Barty était faible. Et toujours très amoureux d'elle. Il abandonna son projet et laissa son enfant entre les mains de Théodore.

Il ne le vit plus pendant plusieurs mois… Mois pendant lesquels Théodore continua d'emmener ses deux fils dans les réunions de Mangemort. Mais un autre heureux évènement se produisit. Mrs Croupton tomba enceinte de son troisième et dernière enfant. Une petite fille qu'elle décidera de nommer Nancy.

Malheureusement, la mère de famille tomba malade, et même l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste ne pouvait la soigner. Les médecins estimèrent qu'il ne lui restait plus que quatre mois à vivre, mais ce n'était pas asser, elle voulait donner naissance à sa petite fille.

Elle quitta Ste Mangouste sous prétexte de passer les dernier mois qu'il lui reste avec sa famille. Mais elle avait une autre idée derrière la tête.

Plutôt que de rentrer de la demeure des Prescott, elle se rendit au chemin de traverse. Plus précisément, à côté du chemin de traverse… L'allée des embrumes.

Grâce à son mari, elle savait qu'on pouvait acheter de la magie noir chez Barjow et Beurk.

Elle leur expliqua son problème et ils trouvèrent la solution, on lui vendit une potion capable de la maintenir en vie si elle en buvait quotidiennement, mais on ne se garda pas de la prévenir des effets secondaires qu'il pourrait y avoir sur le bébé. Comme une sorte de dysfonctionnement au niveau de ses pouvoirs.

Mais Mrs Croupton ne voulait pas mourir, ce qui était asser égoïste de sa part. Elle accepta le traitement de la boutique et pût donner naissance à sa petite fille, qui semblait elle aussi, promise à Serpentard.

Plus les années passaient et plus le seigneur des ténèbres donnait de petites missions à Aaron et Barty.

Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit de 1983. Aaron avait vingt ans et Barty en avait vingt-deux. Voldemort avait pris connaissance de la prophétie et il y avait deux enfants susceptible de le tuer dans les années à venir : Harry Potter et Neville Londubat.

Il divisa ses troupes en envoyant Aaron à la recherche de Peter Pettigrew et Barty à la torture des Londubat avec les Lestrange.

Comme vous le savez déjà, les partisans qui torturaient les parents de Neville ont été envoyés à Azkaban par Barty Croupton Sr. Mais celui-ci refusait de voir son fils en prison, tout comme son ex-femme.

Ils décidèrent ensemble que Mrs Croupton, qui était toujours malade et qui n'avait plus de potion, prendrait la place de son fils à Azkaban grâce au polynectar.

Croupton Sr le gardera alors enfermer chez lui sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'impero jusqu'à ce qu'il s'échappe pendant la coupe de feu et qu'il prenne la forme de Maugrey. Mais vous connaissez sans doute cette partie de l'histoire.

Mais qu'en est-il advenu de Nancy et Aaron Prescott ?

Nancy était une petite sorcière vraiment très douée, très jeune elle savait déjà léviter des objets et transformer des pierres en fleurs. Malheureusement, sa mère ne lui avait pas transmis que la couleur de ses yeux mais également sa maladie, elle mourra à seulement dix ans.

Quant à Aaron, ravagé par la mort de sa sœur, cherchait à tout prix à la ressusciter. Il trouva un livre chez Barjow et Beurk : Ruses et enchantements pour sorciers désespérés.

En feuilletant quelques pages, il y découvrit un maléfice nommé « Maléfice des Milles Ames » qui consistait à emprisonner l'âme de mille sorciers en les dévorant afin de pouvoir ressusciter un être cher.

Il entreprit le maléfice et dévora sans états d'âme près de 366 humains jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse arrêter en 1986 et envoyé à Azkaban.

Sa mère était toujours là, de plus en plus mourante et il l'a vit se faire tuer par un baiser du détraqueur, sous la forme de son demi-frère.

Sa haine était de plus en plus grandissante, il dévora également 13 prisonniers d'Azkaban.

Il parvint à s'échapper en 1989 afin d'accomplir la suite de sa mission, il dévora encore 366 humains.

Voldemort avait pris connaissance de son plan et savait que la petite Nancy pouvait s'avérer utile grâce à l'effet secondaire du médicament. Le dysfonctionnement au niveau de la magie de la petite fille était bel et bien présent.

Il avait remarqué que pendant les années de sa courte vie, ses pouvoirs changeaient en fonction des personnes avec qui elle était.

En d'autre terme, si elle était avec de bonne personne, sa magie était bonne et si elle était avec de mauvaise personne sa magie était mauvaise. De plus, elle était très douée et si Aaron parvenait à la ramener à la vie, il pourrait l'utiliser afin de rallier de nouveaux partisans et amasser encore plus de pouvoir !

Le mage noir aimait beaucoup la famille Prescott, ils avaient toujours été loyaux et particulièrement doués pour la magie, il avait un doute concernant Barty mais Théodore avait parfaitement exécuté son travail en le ralliant à leur cause, maintenant il était un de ses plus fidèle serviteur. Sachant qu'Aaron adorait sa sœur, il lui proposa un marché.

 _« Je te ramène tous les humains que tu désires manger et en échange, tu me permet d'utiliser ta petite sœur afin de rallier plus de monde à notre cause ? Conclu ? »_

Aaron n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il voulait plus que tout revoir sa sœur mais il aimait aussi beaucoup le pouvoir et la puissance, il savait que s'il acceptait le marché du seigneur des ténèbres, celui-ci le montera en grade et il sera un de ses partisans les plus importants !

Malheureusement, il se fit arrêter comme beaucoup de Mangemort suite à la défaite de Voldemort contre Harry Potter.

Nous sommes maintenant le 10 Juillet 1996, c'est-à-dire le début de notre histoire. Lorsque Fudge, sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'impero, intégra Aaron Prescott à l'équipe de Gary Lynch pour surveiller Poudlard des attaques des Mangemorts.

Barty et Aaron avaient jugés cet endroit parfait pour dévorer les 255 âmes restantes. Cette équipe tombait bien.

Ils avaient déjà parfaitement calculé leur coup !

Barty restera sous les traits de Lucius Malefoy, en réalité mort, jusqu'à noël afin d'éviter de se faire repérer et Aaron mangera discrètement ses dernières victimes, dans le dos des Aurors avec qui il faisait équipe.

Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'Hagrid trouve les corps et que les Aurors découvrent son identité. Heureusement qu'ils avaient accusés Fenrir Greyback en premier, le temps d'arranger un second plan.

Aaron avait eu le temps de manger 45 élèves de Poudlard et lorsque Voldemort les avaient appelé à la maison des Gaunt, il avait donné 26 prisonniers et 32 traitres.

Il n'en restait plus que 146… Mais qui dévorer ?

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini pour le flashback, j'espère que ça remet certains points au clair :) J'ai essayé de faire des parallèles avec la véritable histoire, pour moi c'est compréhensible, mais pour vous? :)**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! :D**


	12. Chapitre 11 - C'est un cauchemar

**Bonsoir.**

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** **l'histoire de Barty Croupton Jr ainsi que son frère Aaron et sa soeur Julia juste avant aujourd'hui.**

* * *

Chapitre 11

« CHEF ! ON NE CONTRÔLE PLUS RIEN ! SON POUVOIR EST BEAUCOUP TROP IMMENSE !

\- On va trouver une solution Noah ! Où est Alastor ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je crois qu'ils l'ont eu ! C'est foutu chef !

\- Ne panique pas ! On va y arriver ! Il suffit juste de l'éloigner des Mangemorts!

\- Comment ?!

\- Il faut l'approcher puis transplaner dans la maison des Black ! »

Tout à coup, un éclair vert vif apparu et Gary se fit projeter tout droit vers le bord de la falaise du domaine des Prescott. Aaron venait de le tuer.

L'animagus s'approcha de lui et posa son pied sur son dos, sous les yeux terrorisés de Noah. Il tourna sa tête vers elle et la fixa avec un sourire des plus dérangeant juste avant de le pousser dans la falaise.

« ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! hurla-t-elle à l'égard d'Aaron.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être le contraire… »

Elle savait que c'était sa dernière heure, il ne restait plus qu'elle parmi les Aurors et il était clair que personne ne l'épargnerait, surtout qu'elle était issue d'une famille de Moldu, raison de plus.

Aaron s'approcha très lentement d'elle, comme pour l'effrayer encore plus. Il pointa sa baguette devant son visage et un éclair vert jaillit.

* * *

« Mademoiselle Riedel ! Mademoiselle Riedel ! Réveillez-vous ! Est-ce que ça va ?

\- NON NE ME TUE PAS ! »

Luna était penchée au lit de Noah, celle-ci n'avait pas arrêté de gigoter et de parler toute la nuit. Elle ne semblait pas se réveiller alors la blonde décida d'aller chercher un verre d'eau afin de lui jeter à la figure.

« Aaaah ! Mais ça va pas non ? »

L'Auror se leva d'un coup sec et s'essuya le visage sur le drap de son lit.

« Vous parliez dans vos rêves… dit Luna.

\- Oh, excuse-moi… Je faisais un cauchemar…

\- A propos d'Aaron ?

\- Oui… C'était horrible. Vous étiez tous morts et puis cette fille… »

Gary entra dans la chambre, alarmé par les cris qui en sortait depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait encore les yeux rouges.

« Tout se passe bien ici ?

\- Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar, mais ce n'est rien d'important…

\- Maman m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait raconter ses cauchemars, où ils se réaliseront. Dit Luna.

\- Bon, commença Noah en s'asseyant sur le lit. J'ai rêvé d'une sorte d'affrontement final entre nous et les Mangemorts. C'était horrible, je t'ai vu mourir chef ! Il y avait une petite fille, c'est elle qui avait le plus de pouvoir, elle flottait dans les airs et ses yeux étaient… comment dire, hypnotisant. Elle était très blanche et très maigre. Comme un squelette avec des cheveux. Mais on aurait dit que plus il y avait de Mangemort et plus elle amassait de magie noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire avec cette magie ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas loin derrière et il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. »

Luna était très attentive au moindre détail. En réalité elle pensait que son rêve était prémonitoire. Elle se souvenait que quand elle avait neuf ans, il lui était arrivé quelque chose de similaire et ses parents ont accouru dans sa chambre pour la réveillé.

Son cauchemar de cette nuit-là : La mort de sa mère.

Ils descendirent dans le salon de la maison des Black et en déjeunant, parlèrent déjà de leur mission.

« Je crois qu'on devrait aller voir dans le cimetière de la maison des Prescott, comme ça nous saurons qui personne a été déterré. proposa Maugrey.

\- Non ! Surtout pas ! Dans mon cauchemar, nous nous trouvons tous là-bas, et c'est aussi à cet endroit que nous mourrons… C'est une très mauvaise idée.

\- Noah… commença Xénophilius. Je pense que c'est là-bas que nous devons aller, quoi que nous fassions, ça nous ramènera automatiquement à cette endroit.

\- Mais… J'ai rêvé qu'on mourrait tous ! Si on meurt tous, ça ne sert à rien ! Ils ont gagné… »

* * *

Aaron et Barty tournaient en rond dans la maison des Gaunt. Ils devaient encore tuer soixante-quatre âmes afin d'accomplir leur mission.

Tout à coup, Winky, l'elfe de maison, apparut.

« Que fait-elle ici ? demanda violemment Aaron à Barty.

\- Du calme… Je l'ai repris en tant qu'elfe de maison, elle est avec nous. Et elle est obligée de nous obéir. » Dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Winky avait sursauté devant l'agressivité de Prescott et avait reculé contre le mur. Elle observa le Mangemort un instant, sans croiser son regard noir. Il avait l'air si exténué…

Aaron s'installa dans un vieux fauteuil usé et s'alluma une cigarette.

« T'es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

\- Oui, laisse la tranquille une seconde, je l'ai envoié espionné chez les Black… Elle a leur confiance depuis qu'elle travaille à Poudlard et elle est visiblement bienvenue chez eux. »

Croupton s'accroupit devant le petit elfe et lui fit un joli sourire. Loin d'être sincère, disons qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un sourire intéressé.

« Alors Winky, qu'as-tu vu ? Qu'as-tu entendu ?

\- Winky a vu peu de chose, puisque Winky était en cuisine. Mais elle a entendu des cris, beaucoup de cris… Venant de la jeune Noah Riedel. »

Barty se tourna vers son demi-frère qui s'était relevé sur sa chaise. Il était très attentif au dire de l'elfe.

« Elle a eu une vision. Celle de leur défaite face au seigneur des ténèbres. Noah pense qu'il s'agit d'un simple cauchemar mais Winky est persuadé du contraire. Il désire se rendre au cimetière de l'ancienne maison de Monsieur Théodore Prescott.

\- Qu'as-tu entendu d'autre ?

\- Une jeune fille, Luna Lovegood. Winky a entendu qu'elle connaissait le maléfice des Milles âmes que monsieur Aaron veut utiliser pour sa petite sœur. »

Son maître se retourna vers Aaron, attendant une réaction de sa part, mais rien, il ne semblait pas satisfait de ce que leur avait rapporté Winky.

« Winky a entendu des pleurs aussi, et des verres cassé. Leur maître, Gary Lynch, vient de perdre sa famille. Winky la vu, désespéré et déprimé. Le pauvre ne reverra plus jamais ses enfants. »

Aaron se leva, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres. Il ferma les yeux un instant afin de se souvenir du goût de ses enfants. Tendre et saignant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ils sont au courant du plan. Demanda Barty.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais le plan ne pourra être exécuté si je ne mange pas les soixante-quatre derniers. Mais je ne vois pas où je pourrais les trouver.

\- Au ministère.

\- Il faudra trouver Ombrage.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Elle ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité depuis quelques années déjà.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai jamais aimé cette folle aux chats. Elle va mourir… »

* * *

 **Petite vengeance contre Dolores Ombrage. Je la deteste tant.**


	13. Chapitre 12 - Petite soeur

**Hello, nous voici presque à la fin de cette histoire, plus que deux chapitre ainsi que le prologue, youpie!**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

Il était huit heures du soir et Maugrey venait de rapporter une mauvaise nouvelle à Tonks.

« Remus ? Remus ? Tu as vu Gary ? demanda Tonks, inquiète.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Les Mangemorts envahissent le ministère, il faut le prévenir. »

Le loup-garou se leva de son fauteuil et chercha le chef des Aurors avec sa femme. La maison des Black était immense et il y avait beaucoup d'endroit possible.

« Il est peut-être sortit. Tenta de rassurer Remus.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Maugrey a donné l'ordre de ne pas bouger sans sa permission.

\- Tu sais, Gary est grand, il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Il est surtout très déprimé ! »

Tout à coup, Tonks se retourna et bondit sur Noah qui venait à peine de rentrer dans le salon.

« Tu sais où est ton chef ?!

\- Sans doute dans sa chambre pourquoi ? »

La métamorphomage se figea. Elle n'avait pas pensé à l'endroit le plus évident.

« Tu veux que j'aille voir ? Décidemment, le fait d'être enceinte te stresse beaucoup ! proposa Riedel en riant.

\- Oui, hum… merci. »

Remus riait discrètement en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil.

« Détends-toi ! » dit-il.

L'Auror monta les trois étages d'escaliers en bois et frappa à la porte de la chambre. Personne ne répondit. Mais il y avait de la lumière et elle savait qu'il était là.

Elle entre-ouvrit lentement la porte qui grinçait. Gary ne se retourna même pas, il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, bouteille (déjà bien entamée) de Whisky à la main.

Il avait usés énormément de mouchoir à sécher ses larmes, son teint était très blanc. Si blanc qu'on aurait cru un mort. Des yeux si rouges et des cernes si noirs. Ses cheveux étaient devenus si terne et étaient dans un tel désordre qu'il aurait été impossible d'y passer une brosse sans en arracher quelques mèches.

Noah ouvrit la porte plus grand et entra dans la chambre où régnait le froid. Le chef bu une gorger de la bouteille et laissa retomber son bras dans le vide lâchant la bouteille qui se brisa sur le sol.

Noah n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était mort à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il était avec eux dans le salon, il faisait un minimum d'effort pour ne pas paraître trop triste et pour suivre l'affaire Prescott correctement.

Mais une fois qu'il était seul, il ne faisait plus aucun effort. A quoi bon ?

Gary ne se retourna toujours pas vers Noah qu'il avait pourtant entendu, il s'essuya les yeux et s'installa plus sur la gauche du rebord, laissant une place à la jeune Riedel.

Elle s'y installa et regarda son supérieur.

« Hum… Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment mais… Aaron et Barty sont…

\- Au ministère. Je sais.

\- D'accord. Hum… »

Noah était très mal à l'aise. Elle avait les jambes et les mains croisées.

« Merci. »

Elle se retourna encore vers Gary avec des grands yeux remplit d'étonnement.

« Pou… Pourquoi ?

\- D'être là. »

* * *

« C'en ai fini de tout ! S'extasia Barty. La vieille Ombrage est morte, les milles âmes sont emprisonnés. Il ne reste plus qu'à retourner à la maison des Gaunt et on pourra ressusciter la p'tite ! »

Croupton Jr riait aux éclats, tandis que son frère, toujours transformé un loup mangeait sa dernière proie. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'honneur à Ombrage de mourir en dernier. Ils avaient accordés cette chance au ministre de la magie qui avait succédé à Cornelius Fudge il y a peu : Rufus Scrimgeour.

Une fois la gueule en sang et l'estomac plus que remplit, ils transplanèrent dans la maison pour commencer leur maléfice.

Les Mangemorts ainsi que Voldemort attendaient attablés à l'immense table du salon. Naguini était présente, elle aussi, installée au côté du seigneur des ténèbres.

Le squelette de la petite fille morte avait été couché au centre de la table. Les demi-frère entrèrent dans la grande salle et se mirent près de leur petite sœur.

Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'Aaron attendait ça. Désormais, il se fichait de tout. Il se fichait de Voldemort, il se fichait de la guerre, il se fichait de Gary. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de pouvoir resserrer dans ses bras cette petite fille si gentille et si douée pour la magie.

Barty était moins enthousiaste qu'Aaron car il avait lu dans le livre ou était inscrit le maléfice qu'il n'avait jamais été réussi. Mais lui aussi, voulait revoir sa petite sœur, surtout pour être encore mieux vu par Voldemort.

Le rituel commença, Barty et Aaron s'entaillèrent la paume et laissèrent couler le sang sur le corps de leur petite sœur.

Une fois cela fait, Aaron plaça sa baguette au niveau de la mâchoire de Nancy et libéra les milles âmes qu'il avait mis tant d'années à récolter.

Tout à coup, l'atmosphère de la pièce devint beaucoup plus légère, des lambeaux de chair s'enroulèrent autour des os jusqu'à enfin retrouver l'aspect humain d'une fillette de dix ans.

Des cheveux blancs apparurent ainsi que des yeux gris très clairs. Bien qu'elle possédait désormais de la chair, son apparence restait squelettique. Elle ressemblait toujours à une morte à cause de son teint blanchâtre.

Elle n'avait toujours pas l'air de respirer ni d'être en vie, mais le fait que son corps était reconstitué prouvait que le maléfice avait fonctionné. Il fallait simplement plus de temps.

Lord Voldemort jeta une robe semblable à la sienne sur Nancy, histoire de la vêtir un minimum.

Les Mangemorts étaient bouche bée devant ce spectacle qui avait lieu pour la première fois devant eux. Le mage noire se surprit à être captivé par la magie qui venait de se produire.

Il se leva de sa chaise et voulu interrompre le maléfice qu'il ne trouvait pas assez rapide. Il voulut ôter la baguette qu'Aaron pointait contre la petite fille. Il était trop fier pour admettre que quelqu'un était parvenu à réaliser ce sortilège. Et que ce quelqu'un n'était pas lui.

Mais Aaron ne bougea pas d'un poil et para même le bras de Voldemort, dans une insolence tel que le seigneur des ténèbres l'aurait tué sur le champ si la petite fille ne s'était pas lever, s'interposant entre son frère et lui.

Ils avaient réussi. Voldemort recula, attendant la suite des opérations.

Barty s'approcha de son frère avec un air victorieux, le félicitant pour ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Nancy semblait perdue, elle tituba un instant, comme si elle réapprenait à marcher. Regarda ses mains, sa robe, les gens autour d'elle, Naguini. Elle s'y intéressa même peut-être un peu trop. En voulant avancer vers le serpent tant apprécié du seigneur des ténèbres, celui-ci dégaina sa baguette, prêt à prononcer le sortilège impardonnable de la mort.

« Je pense… Qu'il serait bon de se calmer. » Suggéra Aaron, beaucoup trop inquiet de perdre sa sœur une nouvelle fois.

« Maître ? Continua-t-il.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il pauvre insolent ? demanda-t-il, toujours amer du geste qu'avait eu Aaron quelques minutes plus tôt. Je te tuerais sur le champ si je ne te trouvais pas une utilité.

\- Vous permettez que je l'emmène dehors un instant ?

\- J'en serais soulagé, tant qu'elle ne touche pas à Naguini. » Dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

La fratrie se retrouva hors de la maison avec une petite fille toujours aussi perdue et émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Nancy ? Nancy ? » Appela Aaron, d'une voix étonnement douce.

Elle se retourna, au moins, elle reconnaissait son prénom. Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux blancs pendant de longues secondes puis plissa les yeux, comme pour mieux voir son visage.

Elle eut comme un déclic et resta immobile sur place. Barty s'approcha alors d'elle et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle ose s'approcher d'eux.

« Tu nous reconnais ? demanda-t-il.

\- O-Oui. »

* * *

 **J'ai tué Ombrage, je suis contente.**


	14. Chapitre 13 - C'est l'heure

« Laissez-la-moi… » Ordonna le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Les Mangemorts se reculèrent sans le regarder dans les yeux et quittèrent la pièce, laissant Nancy seule avec Voldemort et son serpent.

Naguini rampait autour d'elle pendant que le seigneur des ténèbres l'observait, la petite fille voyait ça comme un jeu et trouva même un air sympathique à Voldemort !

« Es-tu prête à me servir ? »

Aaron qui avait été autorisé à rester auprès d'eux trouva cette question stupide.

« Contestes-tu Prescott ?

\- C'est une enfant… Elle ne connait pas le sens du mot 'servir'… »

Le Lord avait toujours cette manie d'entrer dans l'esprit des personnes se trouvant à proximité afin de connaître leurs pensées les plus profondes. Il se leva, bouillonnant de rage face aux culots qu'avait Aaron pour lui avoir parlé de la sorte.

« ENDOLORIS ! »

Cette douleur indescriptible traversa tout son corps, envoyant une décharge électrique dans chacun de ses muscles. Il finit enfin par s'écrouler sur le sol.

« Je commence à en avoir marre de ton insolence !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda curieusement Nancy qui n'avait pas bouger de place. Est-ce que ça va Aaron ?

\- O… Oui… dit-il en haletant. T'en… fais pas… »

Il leva les yeux vers le mage noir, c'était l'un des premiers à oser le regarder en face, puis il sourit.

« Si vous voulez qu'elle vous obéisse, il va falloir me laisser vivre »

Le seigneur des ténèbres pensa alors au pouvoir qu'il allait acquérir grâce à la petite et décida de ranger sa baguette. Juste avant de retourner s'assoir, il força Aaron à rester au sol en marchant dessus.

« Écoute-moi bien petite. Tu vas rester près de moi et du serpent d'accord ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu es sous mes ordres maintenant. »

Aaron, en essayant de se relever, vit que Voldemort reprenait sa baguette. Il comprit alors le but de cette petite entrevue.

« Je n'avais pas signé pour ça ! dit Aaron.

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Je t'ai apporté des âmes et tu me laisse utiliser la fille ! Tel était notre marché ! ENDOLORIS !

\- AARRRGH ! »

« N'intervient plus, où je te tuerais. Je t'ai laissé assez de chance comme ça. »

Il se tourna vers Nancy et pointa sa baguette vers elle, celle-ci ne prit même pas peur. Elle jouait avec le serpent.

« Impero. Murmura-t-il. »

La petite fille stoppa toute action et se figea droite, devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Aaron, rend toi utile, réuni les Mangemorts. C'est l'heure… »

* * *

Gary, Noah, les Lovegood ainsi que l'équipe de Maugrey se rendaient ensemble dans la demeure des Prescott malgré le cauchemar de Noah.

Une fois arrivé au cimetière, ils trouvèrent bien la tombe, désormais vide, de Nancy Prescott mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un Mangemort.

« On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi ils l'ont ressuscité. Quoi ? Gary qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Dit Noah.

Le chef était rentré dans la demeure, sans doute à la recherche d'indices. Les autres le suivirent. Noah essayait tant bien que mal de gérer son stress, elle était Auror, s'était son métier après tout.

Les planches craquaient sous leur pied, ils trouvèrent même un reste de polynectar et un fauteuil ensanglanté.

« C'est le sang de Prescott. Analysa Remus. Sans doute qu'il est venu ici avec Lucius quand vous l'avez attrapé.

\- En parlant de Lucius… » dit Tonks.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle et furent surprit de ne pas voir le corps qui devait normalement aller avec la voix. Tonks avait bu du polynectar et s'était donc transformée en Lucius Malefoy. Mais avec ses vêtements à elle.

« Ça te va bien… plaisanta Noah. Mais si c'est du polynectar, où est le vrai Lucius ?

\- Barty l'a tué. Dit Gary. Allez, on continue.

\- Vous pensez que l'effet va durer longtemps ? demanda Tonks. Je suis un peu à l'étroit.

\- Quel idée d'avoir goûté ! » lança Lupin.

Ils arrivèrent dans une immense pièce qui devait être la salle à manger. C'était tout aussi délabré que le reste, ça ressemblait un peu à la cabane hurlante dans laquelle Remus passait ses nuits de pleine lune.

Gary observa les photos de famille qu'il y avait sur les murs et resta figer sur une photo avec Nancy. Riedel s'approcha alors et reconnu la petite fille.

« C'est elle qu'il y avait dans mon rêve. Elle absorbait la forces des Mangemorts.»

Xénophilius sortit de la cuisine, il avait l'air plutôt content de lui.

« J'ai trouvé une bibliothèque ! Ils ont le même livre que nous ! Avec le maléfice. »

Ils se réunirent alors tous au centre de la pièce découverte.

« Putain quelle idée de merde ! »

Ils se figèrent tous, aucun d'eux ne venait de parler, la voix venait du salon. La phrase était précédée par un bruit de transplanage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura Noah.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache, cachons-nous. »

Ils parvinrent tous à trouver une cachette sauf Tonks, toujours dans la peau de Lucius, qui resta au centre de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit sur elle et Drago Malefoy apparut.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Tonks hésita un instant avant de répondre, sachant que sa voix n'était pas compatible avec celle de Lucius.

« Pourquoi t'es habillé comme une fille ? »

Malefoy était méfiant, il avait tout de même un doute sur la véritable identité de son père.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Aaron, en entrant dans la pièce.

Il avait une entaille au niveau du ventre et des gouttes de sang tombaient sur le sol. Heureusement que son demi-frère était là pour le maintenir debout.

« Il y a quelqu'un ici... Déclara Aaron. Tu n'es pas Lucius.

\- Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas lui ? répondit Drago.

\- Tu l'as bien regardé ? Pourquoi ton père s'habillerait comme Nymphadora Tonks ! » s'énerva Croupton.

Il posa son frère et sortit sa baguette.

« Hominum Revelio. Sort de ta cachette mon vieil ami. Je sais que tu es la Fol 'œil ! »

* * *

 **Oooouuuh**


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

« Barty… Dans quel pétrin as-tu encore fourré ton petit frère ?

\- Tais-toi Fol 'œil. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on ne remontrait pas jusqu'à toi !

\- Il est vrai que tu es fin enquêteur… » dit Barty d'un ton méprisant.

Drago était perdu, il est vrai que son père n'était pas du genre à s'introduire chez les gens avec des vêtements de filles. Surtout que désormais, il avait la preuve qu'il s'agissait de Nymphadora Tonks puisque le visage de celle-ci fût entièrement recouvert de bulles afin de revenir à la normal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijote Barty ? » demanda Maugrey, suspicieux.

Il savait pertinemment qu'on ne lui répondra pas, son seul but était de retarder les Mangemorts ici, afin de permettre aux derniers résistant d'arriver.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était l'arrivée de Drago Malefoy, ce qui rendra sa tâche encore plus facile sachant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un sale petit pinailleur, pourri gâté, totalement prétentieux et se croyant être un 'élu'.

« Où est mon père ? » s'empressa de demander le blond.

Et voilà, la machine était en route, il ne restait plus qu'à le balader un petit peu.

« Ton père est mort ! S'énerva Aaron, toujours assis au sol. Tu ne vois pas qu'il essaye de nous retarder ! Allons-y Barty, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

\- Mais le seigneur des ténèbres nous a ordonné de rester ici !

\- Je me fiche de ce que les seigneur des ténèbres nous a ordonné ! Je sais ce que je veux ! dit-il en se relevant.

\- Tu en a déjà assez fait, il aurait pût te tuer ! »

Gary sortit doucement de l'ombre, se postant en face de l'assassin de sa famille.

« Legilimens ! »

Il était entré dans l'esprit d'Aaron, il voulait tout savoir !

Il y vit toute sa vie, son enfance, chacun de ses meurtres, ses années à Azkaban, la mort de sa sœur et de sa mère, le meurtre de ses dernières victimes, notamment sa femme et ses deux enfants, la résurrection de Nancy et enfin, la dernière scène, celle juste avant qu'il n'arrive dans la demeure :

 _Voldemort contrôlait Nancy à l'aide du sortilège de l'impero et détruisait tout dans le monde des Moldus. Malheureusement les pouvoirs de la petite faiblissait et celui-ci forçait afin d'accumuler plus de pouvoir et de partisans !_

 _Aaron détestait voir sa petite sœur souffrir, il se transforma alors en loup et sauta sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas rompre le sort entre lui et Nancy. Ce fût alors Severus qui le toucha avec un violent Sectumsempra. Barty tenta de le soigner sans y arriver entièrement et Severus avait demandé à Drago de les emmener ici._

 _Pas qu'il voulait sauver Aaron, mais plutôt qu'il était au courant des actions des Aurors et qu'il voulait attirer les deux frères dans les filets de Maugrey, protégeant Malefoy par la même occasion._

« Hum… Je vois… murmura Gary. Tu sais ce que c'est de voir quelqu'un que l'on aime mourir n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais donc ce que je ressens… »

Tout le monde les regardait, c'était la première fois que Gary prenait la parole depuis quelques temps déjà et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il pensait aux décès de sa famille sans bouteille de Whisky à la main.

Gary observa en instant la plaie sur le ventre d'Aaron qui recommençait à saigner. Il n'avait même pas envie de le tuer, pour qu'il souffre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Qu'il souffre d'une douleur abominable non seulement physique mais aussi mental. Il voulait l'enfermer dans une pièce avec tous les cadavres qu'il avait bouffé un par un à cause de son égoïsme surdimensionné ! _Tuer milles personnes pour n'en ressusciter qu'une seule._

« Il faut être complètement fou… Tu es le monstre le plus fou que je n'ai jamais rencontré… dit-nous où es le seigneur des ténèbres ?

\- Je ne trahirais pas les miens… » dit Aaron.

Pendant ce temps, Maugrey saisit Barty Croupton Jr, qui avait baissé sa garde en regardant son frère, et le menotta afin de l'emmener dans le couloir de la mort à Azkaban.

« De toute façon, tu es pris, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour cette petite fille et tu ne reverras sans doute jamais la lumière du jour… Tout ce que tu as fait est inutile. »

Tonks s'occupa de Drago, le menottant aussi et ils transplanèrent avec Alastor au ministère afin de les juger.

Gary s'accroupit en face de lui, appuyant sur sa plaie encore ouverte.

« Si tu ne dis rien, tu pourrira ici, avec cette plaie…

\- Aaaah… Pourrir à Azkaban ou dans ce taudis ne change rien… »

Il ria alors. Il riait de bon cœur, allant presque jusqu'à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Pas seulement parce qu'il trouvait la situation drôle mais aussi parce que rire lui faisait très mal à sa blessure.

« Il suffit espèce de dégénéré. Je vois que je n'obtiendrais rien de toi. Soit, emmenez-le ! Qu'il se fasse embrasser par un détraqueur… »

Alors que Lupin et Kingsley le prenait chacun par un bras pour le relever, Gary s'approcha de son oreille, appuyant encore contre sa blessure.

« Dit bonjour à ma femme et mes enfants… » Murmura-t-il.

Remus et Kingsley s'apprêtaient à transplaner quand Gary les arrêta net. Il avait finalement une autre idée.

« Prescott… J'ai peut-être… Une toute dernière proposition à te faire. Loin de moi l'idée de te laisser partir où bien celle d'atténuer ta peine, je sais pertinemment que tu n'en a rien à foutre… Cette proposition concerne ta sœur, après à toi de décider si tu veux m'écouter ou si tu continues à être fidèle à ton maitre…

\- … Je t'écoute…

\- Très bien… Je te promets sa sécurité. Car elle ne l'est pas avec Voldemort, tu l'as promise à un avenir tortueux et il n'y a nul doute qu'elle mourra d'épuisement avant qu'elle ne devienne adulte. Je te promets de lui trouver une famille de sorcier dans laquelle elle sera heureuse. »

Touché. Gary avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas nier ce fait. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Voldemort prenne soin de la petite. Et la seule chose qu'il voulait depuis sa résurrection était son bien-être.

« Attendez-les à la maison des Gaunt…

\- Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? Nous savons qu'elle existe depuis bien des années mais nous n'avons jamais réussi à la localiser.

\- A Little Hangleton. Entrer dans le village, marché un kilomètre et demi vers les collines jusqu'à trouver un petit chemin, large asser pour une seule personne. Soyez discret, il y a des Mangemorts partout.

\- Nous savons faire notre boulot. Va, pourrir dans ta cellule. »

* * *

La maison se trouva exactement là où Aaron l'avait dit. Ils réussirent à intercepter Voldemort et les Mangemorts et parvinrent à suffisamment les surprendre pour les faire fuir très loin. Il n'en avait pas attrapé beaucoup. Et n'avait pas non plus aperçu les quelques Mangemorts les plus recherchés comme Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ils étaient parvenus à coincer le serpent et Nancy en même temps afin de contraindre Voldemort à n'en sauver qu'un des deux. Il choisit évidemment Naguini et s'enfuit avec tous ses partisans.

Nancy, qui venait tout juste d'être libérer de l'emprise de l'impero tomba de fatigue sur le sol. Noah l'emmena à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste où elle devait normalement être soignée et prise en charge par une famille d'accueil.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tout était revenu à la normal. Grâce aux nouveaux Mangemorts que Voldemort avait enrôlés grâce à Nancy, il organisait une grande armée pour la bataille qu'il nommait 'la bataille finale'.

Il avait le contrôle entier sur le monde des sorciers et avait nommé Severus Rogue directeur de Poudlard.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours à la recherche d'Horcruxe.

Les dernières équipes d'Aurors et toute les personnes n'étant pas en accord avec Voldemort étaient tués ou torturés jusqu'à en devenir fou.

Maugrey était mort, tué par un mangemort.

L'ordre du Phoenix avait été définitivement dissoute et les quelques rebelles restant se cachait chez les Weasley. C'est-à-dire Gary, Noah, Tonks, Remus, Fred, George, Ginny, Molly et Arthur. Et ils ne pouvaient compter que sur le trio, qui ne leur envoyait aucune nouvelle afin d'éviter de se faire retrouver.

Bref, la panique était totale.

Quant à Barty Croupton, il reçut enfin le baiser du détraqueur et son esprit rôdait dans la prison d'Azkaban.

Mais le mage noir avait oublié un petit détail… Un petit détail qu'il pensait mort en même temps que son frère, un petit détail qui l'avait trahit et qui avait perturbé beaucoup de chose dans son organisation…

Aaron Prescott était toujours là, toujours vivant, tapis dans l'ombre de sa cellule sous sa forme de loup noir.

Il avait attendu d'être oublié de tous, même des détraqueurs qui l'entouraient.

Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose. La seule chose qui lui donnait la force d'oublier la douleur de sa blessure pas encore refermé. La seule chose qui l'aidait à patienter des jours, des mois, des années où même des siècles s'il le fallait.

La seule chose qu'il avait profondément aimée dans sa vie, peut-être même plus que lui-même.

Cette personne qu'il avait mis tant d'année à revoir.

Nancy.


	16. Epilogue - Merveilleuse journée

Epilogue

Cela fait maintenant un an que la grande guerre des sorciers à Poudlard s'est achevée donc un an que Voldemort est vaincu.

Azkaban avait été remis aux mains du ministère de la magie et les détraqueurs avaient tous été remplacé par des gardes. Les nouvelles mesures avaient interdites la peine de mort.

Lorsque le ministère inspectait la prison afin de connaître son état, ils furent surpris de voir qu'il restait encore un prisonnier vivant parmi les décombre.

Ils durent soigner la plaie infectée qu'il avait à son ventre depuis longtemps déjà. Il était tout maigre et tout sale.

Une fois qu'il fut réhabilité, ils cherchèrent après son identité et la raison de son enfermement.

Dans cette même période, Gary avait retrouvé un peu de joie de vivre en vivant avec les Weasley. Il redécouvrait ce qu'était une famille heureuse avec beaucoup d'enfant.

Noah lui avait un jour suggérer de chercher une autre maison et de vivre avec la mort de sa femme et de ses fils mais celui-ci en est incapable. Tant de souvenirs heureux lui traversaient l'esprit en marchant dans cette maison.

Il décida de la nettoyer un bon coup et de réaménager l'intérieur. Il se sentait mieux comme ça.

Malheureusement, il se sentait toujours seul. Il voulait un enfant, comme avant. Mais savait pertinemment que personne ne remplacera ses fils.

Il alla donc à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste.

« Bonjour !

\- Oh ! Bonjour Monsieur Lynch, comment va le travail ? demanda une des infirmières.

\- C'est plutôt calme…

\- Vous venez pour ?

\- …Adopter !

\- Oh, quelle surprise ! Vous ?

\- Eh oui ! »

Ils allèrent tous deux dans un bureau et commencèrent la procédure. Gary voulait une fille, pour être sûr de ne pas confondre avec ses anciens enfants.

« Nous en avons une, elle a été ramenée il y a quelques semaines par ses anciens parents adoptifs. Cela ne convenait visiblement pas.

\- Pour quel raison ?

\- Elle ne leur parlait jamais et ne bougeait pas de sa chambre.

\- Très bien… Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Elle a eu onze ans il y a peu. Mais vous savez c'est un cas compliquer, le seul membre qu'il reste de sa famille est désormais en prison, si pas mort.

\- Je vois… Quand est-ce que je pourrais la rencontrer ?

\- Restez dans les parages, je vous enverrais la petite Nancy cet après-midi même ! »

Gary se glaça, avait-il bien entendu 'la petite Nancy' ? Serait-ce elle ?

Il n'allait quand même pas adopter la sœur de la cause de son malheur !

« Aaron Prescott ! Il a été envoyé ici par Gary Lynch…

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Beaucoup de meurtre… Etonnant que les détraqueurs ne l'ai pas tué. Il est coriace ce gars !

\- Messieurs ? Cessez de radotez et remettez-le dans une cellule. Ordonna le ministre de la magie.

\- Très bien »

Après mainte recherche, ils avaient fini par retrouver le dossier de Prescott.

Celui-ci observait tous les changements depuis sa cellule. Il attendait toujours.

Et il attendit très longtemps car dix ans plus tard, alors qu'il se réveilla un matin. Il entendit des Aurors parler.

« Occupez-vous bien d'elle ! S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je vous en tiendrais pour responsable.

\- A vos ordres chef ! »

Cette odeur, il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Mais il y avait aussi une autre odeur, qu'il avait déjà sentie au pare avant. Il la connaissait beaucoup moins mais celle-ci se rapprochait beaucoup de lui.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et vit passer Gary Lynch devant sa cellule.

Alors, il se leva lentement et se colla au barreau afin d'apercevoir la personne qu'il venait de confier à un garde.

« Nancy Lynch ? Ravis de vous rencontrer… Votre stage commence maintenant ! »

Nancy ! Alors comme ça Gary avait cédé et l'avait adopté !

Quelle merveilleuse journée !

FIN.


End file.
